


The Second Wife

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, Dark Senju Hashirama, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Hand & Finger Kink, Hate to Love, Immortality, Incest Kink, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Hashirama, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Unrequited Hate, Vaginal Sex, attempted infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: Tsunade has always been secretly obsessed with her grandfather but once she reaches fifteen she goes one step too far. Will her actions destroy her life or give her everything she has always wanted?
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Senju Hashirama & Senju Eri, Senju Hashirama/Tsunade (Naruto), Tsunade & Senju Eri
Comments: 40
Kudos: 121
Collections: Naruto Fanfictions





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains date rape!

Tsunade was fifteen when she committed the act that would change her life forever. It had started with mixing a mild poison that was colourless, odourless and could not be found in mainstream books. Her grandfather was the god of shinobi with healing arts unparalleled to all. He had even trained her, well as far as she could go any way. She would never have his strength, his power. She would never have the love she wanted from him, the deep passionate love that a husband might give a wife. He might be immortal, but it’s not as if he would ever take a second wife.

She had fed him the beverage with their evening meal. Her great uncle had joined them before scurrying off to do more of the Hokage duties. Those two were the longest reigning Hokage and advisor duo across the five nations. Tobirama might not have had Hashirama’s great power, but Hashirama had been more than willing to share his immortality. He hadn’t wanted to be alone, and Tobirama had always had his back.

Together Hashirama and Tobirama had raised Tsunade. They had loved Tsunade, but Tsunade had always loved her grandfather so much it was painful.

She entered the room, her grandfather’s room. He was breathing heavy, not quite snoring, but the poison had worked. Her grandfather was asleep.

When she came up close, she started prodding at his arms and then at his legs. There had been plenty of times when she was growing up. Her grandfather would wake up, smiling, laughing and then tickling her until she wet herself. It was at times like that, that she knew she was loved. But he couldn’t wake up, not this time. That’s why she got the needles out. That’s why she pricked him. He would not bleed, his body was too godly for that, too much like a tree.

But at least he did not wake up.

That’s when Tsunade knew that it was time to pull down his bed covers. Tsunade had watched him stumbling into his bed, sake would do that do him. He had heard him mumbling that he just needed a little nap before getting dressed for the night. That meant that her grandfather was still undressed from there…

Tsunade pulled the covers right off and turned back to look at it. Her grandfather’s cock. It was erect, fully erect, Tsunade had made sure to add that too.

Tsunade had not turned the lights on, that would have called attention to what she was planning to do. She did not want to give her great Uncle any indication on what she wanted to do.

Tsunade licked her lips. Her nips hardened and her pussy became wet, very wet. She was then next to him, he was close, so close, she wrapped a leg around his. That was more than enough for her to reach down there, take a deep breath and pull out the toy she kept up there for just this occasion.

She hoped that she would be more than prepared to take the entirety of his cock. She yanked the toy in and out, in and out, as she panted, as she moaned and then she came all over the bottom half of her nightgown.

Okay, she was ready, she sat up, she looked down at her grandfather’s prone body. The heat took over her body, she ached deep inside her pussy. She then put one leg on one side of Hashirama’s leg and her other legs on the other side. She moved back and felt her grandfather’s cock pressing up against her ass cheeks. 

She let out a gasp before looking back. She had to take _his_ cock into _her_ hand, that is the only way she can guide it right into the folds of _her_ pussy. 

Once Tsunade is at that point, she started to take deep breathes. She started to push her way down and down onto that cock of his and it was a better feeling than she could have ever imagined. 

She looked down on her grandfather’s body. She had something of his now, something that he had only ever given his wife Mito. She had _his_ cock throbbing deep inside her hot aching walls.

She pressed her hands onto his stomach, and then she started to roll her hips. She got her grandfather’s cock to fall in and out of her drip cunt. Then she moved her hips faster and faster until she was hunching over and cumming all down her grandfather’s legs.

“Oh grandfather, oh grandfather, you feel so good, so _good_.” Tsunade cried as she started to thrust her hips upon his cock once more. She moved against him faster and faster, until she hunched over once again as the pressure in her stomach was too much as her juices went all over her grandfather’s legs again. This was so much better than using a dildo.

The third time, Tsunade decided that grinding would not be enough. She would ride her grandfather, she would ride him until he exploded deep inside of her. 

So she leaned back, resting her hands against the bed. She then pushed herself up off her grandfather’s cock, then pulled herself up again and then pushed herself back down. She did this again and again. She felt her grandfather’s cock grow hard inside of her. She increased the up and down motion until she felt her grandfather’s cock starting to throb. 

Tsunade only sped up her movements. She panted, she moaned, she cried.

“Yes, yes, yes! So good, so good, _so_ good!”

Her grandfather’s cock then shot off inside her again and again. Each time he did come inside her, the more and more his seed travelled further and further towards her womb.

This time was the act that would forever define her future and possibly destroy her past. At fifteen, she was a horny love-struck teenager. But what she had not considered was what would happen if she got with child…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!
> 
> This is a such a rare pairing I don't even think it exists on the site. I will be using the Anonymous tag for now because of this pairing as I am not sure how it will be received.
> 
> Next up Tsunade realises she's pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One embarrassing incident to hide another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Tobee and the 4 guests that left kudos. Thank you for believing in this story!

Sitting in on one of her grandfather’s jounin council meetings was always an amusing affair. The jounin of the village were in their twenties and their thirties, her grandfather was in his fifties. However, because he had merged so closely with his wood style abilities his ageing had stopped at thirty. He went through these renewal cycles where his physical age could vary between twenty to fifty. He currently looked twenty but everyone there treated him as if he were a god incarnate. All the jounin there might have been adults, but when her grandfather was in the room, they were little better than children.

“Lord…Lord First, the hidden cloud village is behind on their payments. Should we send a team of ANBU to collect?”

The hidden cloud village had tried to come against the hidden leaf village about ten years ago. Her grandfather and her great uncle had done a magnificent tag team. They had taken down the rebel forces. Oh, the hidden cloud had tried to injure them, kill them even, but that had been a mistake. The hidden cloud had plenty of nature for him to channel Sage chakra from, and her grandfather could regenerate before any of his injuries even started to bleed.

“The hidden cloud was the one who signed the contract to pay reparations. They preferred the coward’s way out.” 

Tsunade watched as her grand uncle spoke. 

Coward’s way out? Tsunade knew that that was not a good thing, but then she had a problem. If she were brave, then she would have approached her grandfather already. If she were brave, she would have shown him her stomach. It had started growing larger as of late and she was beginning to consider that it might not have anything to do with dietary concerns. 

“There is always a two week leeway period dear ones. We are in the superior position here, mercy and patience is always the first course of action…”

Unless they do something so inexcusable that they must be punished. Tsunade knew history. She knew that her grandfather had only gone on a mass slaughter when the hidden cloud had sent back the corpses of genin. Her grandfather had a true hatred for those who sought to hurt innocent children. 

Tsunade then felt something vile coming up the back of her throat. Oh no, oh no, it was happening again. Her stomach affliction was playing up again. But…but she couldn’t throw up here for everyone to see. 

She couldn’t throw up where her grandfather would come running. Where he would force her to lie down. Where he would examine her ever-expanding waistline.

Tsunade eyed the door at the back of the hall. She headed for the door, almost running. They noticed her, he noticed her, calling after her.

“Tsuna!”

Usually, her grandfather calling to her like that would make her stop on her feet. He was safe, he was kind, but he could never know why this was happening to her.

So she rushed into the nearest lavatory. She opened up the toilet seat and she expelled all the contents of her stomach into the toilet basin.

Oh god, oh god, she had to stop this. She couldn’t let this go on any further. It had been four months, four months since she had finally accomplished her dream. She had felt her grandfather’s cock in between her inner walls. It had made her cum again and again. And then he had cum into her. His essence had claimed her again and again, and now she was growing big with _his_ child. 

If that news ever came out, it would sully her grandfather’s good name. A granddaughter that had drugged him just to have his way with him. That was something that he could never live down. It’s not as if he would take her as his second wife to mitigate the scandal that would ensue. 

She put down the toilet seat. She pulled her trousers down and then she lay back. She channelled chakra into the palms of her hands. This was concentrated chakra if used in a certain way it could be deadly. Her grandfather always warned her that what you used to heal could just as easily maim. Today it would have to take on the secondary role.

So she lifted her white mesh shirt exposing her swollen stomach. She had only seen something like this with other pregnant women. Her grandfather seemed to take great joy in helping babes make their way into the world. 

This babe could not come into the world. The consequences of doing so would be too great. She pressed her fingertips to her stomach, she lets her chakra go full force into the growing chakra within her.

Then came the first wave of pain as she cried out. She bite her lip, she had to be careful. She was still in the same building as her grandfather. If she didn’t control her chakra, he would come running sensing her pain. But this pain…this pain would be worth it.

She took a breath in and channelled more chakra against the fetus inside her. She took a breath out keeping her chakra steady and calm. It was not working, damn it, it was not working. The fetus, the fetus was starting to emit their chakra against her. Her stomach was giving off this violet sort of hue, a similar shade to her grandfather’s chakra.

Tsunade didn’t care anymore. She would endure all the pain she had to, to get rid of this, this thing. She channelled her chakra against this wretched thing. But a barrier was beginning to form around her stomach. It was as if this creature inside her was defending itself.

“You won’t get the better of me. I will never let grandfather know what I have done. He might…he might never be able to forgive me.”

Tsunade channelled her chakra again, the thing inside her pushed back. Tsunade’s entire body spasmed in pain. Tsunade channelled chakra again, and again that thing found her off.

“Oh, you don’t want to _try_ me!”

Tsunade then started to gather chakra, chakra and more chakra. She then sought out the fetus’s chakra and she pushed her chakra against it. The first spasm of pain came as she cried out. The second spasm of pain came minutes later. But the third spasm, her body had thrashed so hard she had toppled right off the toilet seat. She found herself panting, crying, cursing. She had failed, she couldn’t get rid of it. Why _couldn’t_ she get rid of it?

She curled inwards and then she heard the rapping on the door. Someone was here. This was bad, this was… Tsunade winced as she pulled up her trousers and readjusted her clothes. For now, that would hide the thing, but eventually, it would have to come out.

“Tsunade are you okay in there?” Wait that was her great uncle Tobirama’s voice. 

“Tsunade…I’m coming in.”

Oh shit, Tobirama he had the master key, even to the women’s lavatory. He was as he was before the head administrator to the workings of the village. In the academy, Tsunade and her classmates had always referred to him as the paperwork guy.

Tsunade clenched her teeth as she willed to sit up. She looked around, everything was in order, well apart from her being on the floor. A story, she had to come up with a story, a reason to why she was on the floor.

Then Tobirama came in.

He looked down at her, furrowing his eyebrows together. She saw a small smile on his lips.

“Goodness Tsunade, you always did things too far, even when emptying your bowels.”

Tsunade had the dignity to blush at that point. That was embarrassing but it was still better for her great uncle to realise what was _actually_ the problem. 

“Come on Tsunade, let’s get your hands washed.”

Her great uncle helped her stand. He still looked very much amused as he did. He still saw her as a child. Her grandfather still saw her as one. She would have to get rid of the babe.

……………

Later Tobirama took her to get something to eat. She had flushed multiple times when he had assured her that if she didn’t eat she would only end up right back on the toilet. And as they sat in the restaurant, Tsunade knew that she would have to stop him going blabbing to her grandfather. Tobirama knew when to stop asking questions when it became too awkward. Her grandfather did not, he had this extraordinary ability to know when others were holding things back from him.

She could not risk that sort of interrogation now.

“Um, Uncle, could we keep this between us. Please…please don’t tell grandfather about my toilet…episode…”

Her great uncle sipped at his tea. Everyone was loud, bustling past them, living. He was instead of staring at her. He wouldn’t stop staring. 

And then he answered:

“That you fell off the toilet seat?”

People around them stopped to look at them. Tsunade only went hot in the cheeks at that. Oh no, oh no, they were all looking at her. She had to end this quickly.

“Yes, please don’t tell him that.” She stuttered.

His eyes then flew to her stomach. Tsunade panicked.

“Only if you let elder brother examine your stomach ailment.”

And that was something she simply could not allow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to give birth, Tsunade leaves the village but who chases after her?
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade's envy gets the better of her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who left kudos!
> 
> Welcome subscriber, thank you for taking a chance on this story :)
> 
> I lowered the initial age to fifteen, Tsunade's childish behaviour will make better sense this way.

Tsunade was months from sixteen when she absconded in the night from the hidden leaf village. Usually, shinobi would have to get express permission from her grandfather to pass by the security guards. But then Tsunade was special. She had the name Senju. That came with perks such as being able to lie that she had said permission without actually having the proof.

So she travelled on foot. She had travelled on the back of horse and carriage. The journey was horrible, she didn’t care. If all those bumps in the road would have caused her a miscarriage then _fine_. She had tried everything to get rid of it. Chakra, medicines, extreme training, the brat resisted _everything_. It was almost as if it was telling her that it was there, and it was there to stay. 

When she arrived in the hidden sand village, she was already in labour. Her friend and rival Chiyo had come to greet her. Tsunade had been sending her letters, cryptic ones about someone wanting to get rid of an unwanted pregnancy. Tsunade had not admitted that it was her, of course not. If she would have done that, her grandfather’s cyphers would have her standing in front of _him_. 

Chiyo shoved her into one of the birthing chambers as soon as she had arrived. Once she was on the bed, her labour pains were now in full swing. 

But Chiyo still faced her asking her that question anyway.

“So tell me why exactly did you come all the way here, in that state when it’s _your_ grandfather who’s the greatest healer in the five nations?” 

Tsunade twiddled her thumbs together, before answering:

“I need to get rid of the child.”

Chiyo was two years older than her, just about eighteen. But the girl could be a real pushy bitch.

“Isn’t the Senju clan, a dying clan? If you leave your child here, how can we be sure that we won’t be bringing the wrath of the god of shinobi down on us for stealing Senju blood?”

Tsunade let out a shriek at that.

“But that can’t happen. He can’t know this child _even_ exists!”

Chiyo was giving her the sort of look that she did not like.

“Why?! Because you’re almost sixteen? I’m sure that Lord Hashirama’s all-powerful reputation won’t get dirtied because his darling granddaughter was sleeping around.”

Tsunade hunched forward, the pains were getting closer and closer together. It was going to happen, it was…

“Answer me truthfully Tsunade or I won’t let the others come in to help you deliver this child.”

Tsunade glared at her.

“Because he can never know what I’ve done. He can never know that this was _his_ child!”

Chiyo’s eyes went wide.

“Oh Tsunade, what have you done?”

……………

Tsunade was falling in and out of consciousness. The pain she was experiencing, was worse than anything she could have even imagined. She had read about childbirth but she didn’t think it could be quite this bad.

The voices she was hearing did not instil her with any sort of confidence. 

“Lady Chiyo, if we don’t cut that child out, then the child will die…”

Tsunade could only laugh manically at that.

“If I have to endure this pain, then let it happen. Let the worm bleed away. Let me finally be free of the monster.”

Once again, Tsunade blacked out. She imagined that her life had gone back to normal. The child had bled away, her secret was safe.

The next time she woke, it was to the feeling of something cutting into her. She cried out, she didn’t want this, she didn’t…

“No! No! **_No!_** ” She screamed.

It was Chiyo’s hand on her forehead.

“No you don’t understand Tsunade, the child is dying, you are dying. This is…this is the only way…”

Tsunade cackled:

“Ha! I’m stronger than the worm. I will survive and then I will throw its carcass into the deepest pit.”

There were more voices, there were things that were terrifying, that didn’t make sense.

“Her womb has been damaged beyond repair. It’s almost as if the child is too powerful for the mother to handle any longer. Just who is the child’s father?” 

Tsunade wanted to laugh out loud at that. She would have done it too, but she had lost the feeling in her body. She felt like she was locked away in her body. She felt like she was dying. 

“Alright, her stomach's open. Wait what are those vines, wood, no wonder the girl’s womb got destroyed.” One voice said.

“We’re going to need to cut it all away just to get babe out.” Another said.

Vines and wood, like her grandfather’s wood style. Did that have to do with the fight the worm put up against her killing it? No matter once they were cut away, the fetus could _finally_ die.

Then she heard something that sounded like snipping. She even heard something that sounded like sawing sounds. And this was all happening with _her_ womb, unbelievable.

Then came the sound of a baby’s high pitched crying. Tsunade felt disgusted, angry, they sounded like cries of victory. And then she was floating further and further away. Then everything that had made up her life seemed insignificant. 

All she could hear was the incessant crying, that monster. So she was the one that ended up dying from this and that monster survived. 

Fate really did suck.

……………

Tsunade woke to the sound of someone singing. She woke to the feeling of warmth all around her. She woke to find that she could move her fingers and her toes, even if she could only do so slowly. 

The last thing she could remember was the feeling of being pulled away from her body. The sound of that wretched worm giving the world their victory cry. That creature had made it, and she had not. Life was wretched, and now she was in the pure lands. 

Oh well, at least she won’t have to face her grandfather after this.

“Oh aren’t you the most precious little thing, that I ever did see?”

All lingering feelings of drowsiness or euphoria that Tsunade had went cold. She knew that voice. Her eyes flew open and her vision started to clear, though maybe it would have been better if it had not. For the person coming towards her was none other than her grandfather himself. 

He donned his travel Hokage robes and wrapped between his arms was a squirming bundle.

“Isn’t that right my darling Eri?”

Tsunade could not stop herself from shuddering and retching when she saw that little monster babbling back to him.

That’s when her grandfather’s attention fell on her and choking might not be a far off to what she was feeling now. Was it his chakra or the way he was projecting his rage?

His eyes did not hide his unadulterated fury.

“Do you know why I am furious, Tsunade?” Tsunade’s entire body tensed at that. Her grandfather was still refusing to come close to her. That worm still had him wrapped around their finger.

Tsunade eyed the creature in pure and utter disdain before saying:

“It should have died.”

Her grandfather’s entire body blazed purple before dashing forward and struck her hard right across the cheek. It would be leaving a mark. 

“You _despicable_ child.”

Her grandfather had no problem getting close to her now. He was sitting on the birthing bed, the same one she had thought she had _died_ on. 

_He_ must be the reason she was still alive. 

“If I’m so despicable then why am I still alive?” Tsunade hissed. She wouldn’t look her grandfather, in the eye, she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t, she…

A large tanned hand wrapped around her chin before forcibly turning her gaze to meet him. Tsunade had to stop herself panicking at that.

“You _drugged_ me and _raped_ me Tsunade.” Her grandfather was saying it so matter of factly that her face burned in shame.

“You became pregnant with _my_ child.” He continued.

“And instead of coming to me you absconded to the hidden sand with the intent to birth and bury my daughter, my _innocent_ daughter.” 

So it was a girl then. It was still a worm. And it was sucking away all the love that her grandfather _once_ had for her.

“Do you deny it, _Tsu-na-de_?” His grip on her face was starting to grow quite painful. This was all that monster’s fault. 

“If that monster had only died when I induced the miscarriage, then you would still love me.” Tsunade huffed. Tears stung in her eyes when she realised that her grandfather was not paying attention to her anymore but cradling both arms around _that_ worm.

“Oh my darling Eri, you defended yourself, didn’t you?”

That monster only cooed and babbled back in response. Why was that thing _still_ alive?

“Now your Mummy, her skin is going greener by the minute. She’s turning into a monster that I don’t recognise. But I will make her my second wife, we can’t have you being illegitimate my little sweetheart.”

Tsunade let a few tears run down her cheeks when she heard that. She was getting what she had always wanted, but then why did it sound like jail sentence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade has a talk with Tobirama before her most unfortunate wedding.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade comes to learn what is expected of her during the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EmanAbed123 and the guest who left kudos!

“That whore, that slut, did you hear…did you hear what she did?” 

He had brought her back, her grandfather had brought her back to this. She had been back a week now and she wanted to leave. She wanted to _desperately_ leave. Everyone was talking about her, everyone was judging her. She hadn’t seen the monster since that time, but then she hadn’t seen her grandfather either. 

The only ones who bared to be around her were Jiraiya and Orochimaru. They acted as always. Jiraiya was perhaps a little more flirty than usual, Orochimaru was a lot more thoughtful.

But they were away training, so they couldn’t flank her at the moment. That’s why she went running home. That worm might be there, but it was still the place she could call home. Her grandfather hadn’t said anything about disowning her, marry her more like but nothing else.

She pushed the mansion door open and then shut it tight. Once she did that, she felt safer, the villagers’ scorn and distaste would not follow her all the way here. They wouldn’t be able to get past the blood seals her grandfather had enacted. Only certain people could enter his home without permission.

Tsunade fell to the floor. There was this heaviness on her breast, one of guilt, one of anger, one of confusion. Everything had changed. She had gone from the loved Senju princess to the pariah and she couldn’t think of any way to reverse what had happened.

She then felt it. Her grand uncle’s cool chakra flickering in one of the rooms on the second floor. She headed up there, he was safe territory. He had been the ones to share meals with her. He hadn’t spoken to her about that unfortunate incident in the Sand, things with him had not changed.

She made her way up the stairs. The person she wanted now more than anything was her grandfather. She wanted him to hug her. To say that he forgave her, that everything would be alright. But any time she saw him, that monster was _always_ there sucking away his love. 

Her grand uncle was in _her_ room…how strange?

She opened the door to see him crouched in front of her open wardrobe doors. He didn’t usually come in here without her express permission but then she wasn’t about to shoo away one of her few remaining allies.

“Tsunade?” he acknowledged her from the moment their eyes crossed.

“Granduncle?” she responded in kind. She then spied a chair before making a real ceremony of sitting down. Her grand uncle was watching her, waiting for her to speak. 

“Granduncle it’s not _fair_!” She began to unload her feelings. 

Tobirama Senju furrowed his eyebrows together.

“What’s not fair Tsunade?” he asked her, his attention still somewhat on the box in front of him.

Tsunade threw her hands up.

“Everyone…they keep saying that I’m a whore. It’s not like I’m going around naked or anything!” 

Tobirama looked most amused by that.

“Granduncle, why are you laughing at me? You’re the paperwork guy. You should have some way to fix this!”

Tobirama looked at her. There were a few metres between her desk and her wardrobe where he was. 

“There is already a solution for that Tsunade. Elder brother already did say he was going to take you as his second wife.”

In truth, Tsunade’s grandmother Mito had passed away ten years prior. She had killed herself from the heartache when her mother had passed in childbirth with her little brother Nawaki. Tsunade had been six at the time. She would be the only wife.

“And grandfather is not even talking to me anymore! What do I have to do to fix that?!”

Her granduncle was giving her an exasperated sort of look.

“I would have thought that was more than obvious Tsunade.”

For some reason, he was looking at her swollen breasts. Those things were still filled with milk when she had no intention of breastfeeding. She still didn’t understand why the weekly injection in her arms hadn’t made the milk go away yet.

She found herself covering her shame as Tobirama laughed.

“Fine be cryptic, but what about the villagers? If they want me to be a whore, then I will let one of my teammates’ fuck me and scream the whole village down.”

Tobirama was looking at her at her very closely now that Tsunade almost felt intimidated by that.

“Save that for the wedding Tsunade.”

Tsunade cocked her head going red.

“Grand…Granduncle?” she squeaked.

“If you want to get back into public favour Tsuande, then prepare to give an outstanding performance when the time comes.”

The more Tsunade thought of the word performance, the hotter her face became.

“Per…performance Granduncle, you’re talking about the wedding right? How showy can vows actually be?”

And there he was again, laughing at her. Tsunade pressed her lips together in a petulant pout. 

“Oh, I’m not referring to the vows, grandniece. You’ve already taken pleasure from my brother once Tsunade, now it’s your turn to show us that you are capable enough to moan, to pant, to scream for the benefit of your child’s father.”

Tsunade felt her heart rate becoming faster and faster. Her breathing was speeding up and breathing became difficult. He wasn’t…he wasn’t implying that…that…

Tobirama was right next to her now.

“Granduncle, you can’t be saying that grandfather is…is going to have sex with me. He’s going to do it when everyone is...is there?” Tsunade began to stutter.

Tobirama nodded his head.

“Why are you acting as if that’s the worse thing in the world Tsunade? Your marriage will not have to do with producing children, forming alliances or…”

Tsunade began to clench her fists together muttering: “It’s all about that monster, that worm, that’s all _he_ cares about now.”

Tsunade felt a rush of cold coming her way as she whipped head around to see Tobirama’s light blue chakra blasting right at her.

“Tsu-na-de!” He gave her a warning. She crossed her arms before turning away in a huff.

“Then what is this marriage about, Granduncle Tobirama?!”

Tobirama only gave her a series of blinks after that.

“Sexual compatibility for one, companionship too. Elder brother has never had the luck to actually find a compatible wife before, maybe now things will be different.” He told her.

If Tsunade were not sitting down then she might have fainted at that point.

“Wh…what?”

“Why so embarrassed Tsunade? Sexual chemistry already exists between you and my brother. I really wish you would have just told him that directly and not tried to run away and kill you and his child in the process. Then this strain on your relationship might not have needed to happen. Maybe you need a bit more time to mature…”

Tsunade then watched as her grand uncle returned to packing up that box again. This time she paid better attention to what exactly he was taking.

She recognised them. Nipple clamps, butt plugs…no, those were her stash. What was he doing with those?

She hurried forward reaching for the box that was on the floor. Her granduncle gripped the sides of her hands before she could draw the box close to herself.

“But those belong to me Granduncle!” she cried out, terrified that he was taking that.

“Not anymore Tsunade!” he told her whilst pulling the box back towards him. Tsunade let out a shriek and yanked the box back into _her_ safekeeping. Her granduncle was looking most amused, but _still_ , he was not letting go.

“Look, Granduncle, you're a guy, there are plenty of people willing to help you out with any _needs_ you have.” Tsunade was feeling all hot and flustered just saying all of that.

Tobirama was giving her a look now, the sort of look that she was committing some grave offence. That made her let go of the box, that made the tears sting in her eyes, he was turning against her _too_?

“Having a husband Tsuande means that all your carnal needs will be taken care of by him. If you keep these then that is tantamount to declaring that my brother can’t take care of those needs of yours! I won’t have you humiliating him any further!”

Her grandfather taking care of her needs. Tsunade felt her body aching at the potential of his hands all over her. His lips on her breasts, sucking at them, nipping at them. Her pussy tingled at the prospect of him licking that part of her.

To be loved, to be lavished with pleasure at the hands of the god of the shinobi. That was desire was born when she had had her first sex dream at the age of thirteen.

“But he _hates_ me.” Tsunade had to say.

Tobirama was lifting the box now, as Tsunade was still holding onto it.

“Plus how much longer anyway? I need some help in between.”

Tobirama made a point to yank the box so hard from her that she stumbled back onto the floor on her ass.

He was looking down at her now with a sort of knowing look.

“Trust me Tsunade, you’ll need the added sexual frustration to make sure that you _don’t_ anger my brother any more than you already have when your wedding day comes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tsunade refuses to attend a wedding where she is not the centre of attention...
> 
> Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When wedding vows are an indication for the rest of your life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MariaDias and guest for your kudos!
> 
> As for the new subscriber and the one who left a bookmark, I hope you stick around :)

Wrong, everything was _so_ wrong. Tsunade had broken into the only place which she knew would offer her relief and escape from everything that was happening that day. Today was the day of her wedding. She was even wearing these hideous white kimono robes. But she wanted to rip them right off. Why should she go to the wedding, when her grandfather didn’t even both to show up for her sixteenth birthday last week? Plus there was something wrong with her, very wrong. It had been six weeks, six _weeks_ and her body was aching and her cunt was in pain. She had tried to use her fingers, but they didn’t reach far enough. She kept envisioning her grandfather’s cock, but no…! He hadn’t even done the decent thing to get down on one knee to ask her hand in marriage. He had just _made_ it happen.

It really sucked that the one she was set to marry was just as much of her parent as her husband-to-be. She now knew that when it came to vows, they didn’t matter. Her grandfather had already said yes on behalf, guardian priveleges and all. And there was another thing that he had done to her when he had healed her. Her libidio had gone from pleasurable to painfal. And the longer she went without sex, the worse things became. The sex shop in the corner of the village, where she was now hidden in, would sure have something to fix that _right_?

“Oh princess Tsunade, don’t you know that wedding bells are calling for you?”

Then suddenly gas started to fill the shop from all angles. Tsunade ran to the door, trying to pull it open, it would not budge. Moments later the gas hit her nostrils and she found the world around her going black.

……………

When Tsunade came to, she found herself her arms and her legs sealed down to a chair. She opened her eyes to see her granduncle standing over her. He was not alone, he had that worm in his arms.

“I know little niece I know. Your mother is only making things worse for herself.”

Tsunade glared at her granduncle. He only gave her back an amused smile.

“I don’t want him. I don’t need him. He can go fuck himself!”

Tobirama came closer to her, leaning over and placing a hand onto her left knee. He made a point to open her legs, laughing as he did so:

“Oh goodness me grandniece the sexual frustration is real isn’t it? Why would elder brother need to satisfy himself when you are about to soak through your robes with how much you need a cock right about now.”

Tsunade pulled her legs together, glaring at her granduncle. He seemed to be enjoying this too much, it’s almost if he knew something she didn’t.

“He’s done something, _hasn’t_ he? He screwed up my body, _didn’t_ he?”

Tobirama glared, as he pulled the bundle closer towards him as if trying to shield it from her words.

“Well he wasn’t able to restore you ability to bear children if that’s what your wondering about. But if your medical file is correct, he appears to have reenforced what remained of your womb…”

Tsunade was going red from just imagining what her grandfather had done.

“And he did something more, didn’t he?”

Tobirama was pressing his lips together.

“Well the womb is the greatest muscle in the body. Elder brother might have done to…he might planning to use it’s full form. Oh goodness.”

Tsunade wanted to shout.

“He’s done something. He’s made it worse.”

Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows at her: “What? Increased your libidio? I wouldn’t think that’s a bad thing considering how he is…”

Tsunade shrieked.

“This isn’t what I wanted. He was supposed to be King and me the Queen. It was supposed to be…”

Tobirama was eyeing her very closely now. He was moving towards her, and he was bringing that monster with him.

She pulled back, as he was lowering the bundle.

“Come now Tsunade, she’s hungry, surely you can spare some milk for her.”

Tsunade crossed her arms, turning her arms in a huff.

“If she’s hungry, then she can starve.”

She heard Tobirama give her an sigh of exasperation.

“I can do no more to help you.” The seals then loosened around her arms and legs. “Take her in Hiruzen, Danzō… Elder brother’s angry chakra is starting to become unbearable even for me.”

Then they came for her. Her teacher and the other adult. They hoisted her up by the arms and dragged her towards the double doors.

“Let me go! Let me GO! Have you no respect! I’m the Hokage’s _granddaughter_!”

……………

So this was happening. She was at the front of the temple. The rows upon rows had guests from all sorts of backgrounds. Tsunade could have sworn that there were even lords and ladies present. Why were they here? She didn’t want them here. She didn’t want everyone here, staring at her, gawking at her. She could see it, sense as some of them imagined what she might look like without all those excess robes on.

Though what irked her the most was the whispers. There were jeers, there were jests.

“How loud do you think she will scream?”

“How long do you think she will last?

“Lord Hashirama and Lady Mito were woefully incompatible if the records do say so. Surely someone of Lord Hashirama’s own bloodline will have a libidio that can satisfy his own. He does deserve it seeing as he sacrificed compatibility for alliances and children last time.”

“ _But_ she’s even given him a child too. Glorified whore of his that she is.”

“Pity it’s going to be a closed curtain coupling. He’ll have to go the extra mile to make her scream.”

Glorified whore? No, no, Tsunade did not like the sound of that. She would not be anyone’s whore, not even the god of shinobi’s. She was a princess and a princess should only ever become a Queen and not a concubine.

“With this bonding of blood, I seal Hashirama Senju, Head of the Senju clan, First Hokage of Konoha to Tsunade Senju, Princess of the Senju, together as husband and wife.” It was the current Damyo of the Land of Fire conduting this ceremony. It all felt too much, it all felt like it was a show, one that was not to her benefit…but his. 

Her grandfather seemed oddly calm. She had expected him to flash angry eyes, but he seemed content. Of course he did, he was the centre of everyone’s attention now. 

Tsunade then felt someone behind her. Someone she didn’t recognise. They had robes on that she had only seen in books, the guardian shinobi twelve. It was a woman. She was gripping her hand and cutting into her palm.

The guardian standing behind her grandfather didn’t even have to actively grip his hand. They cut into his palm, then into hers. He didn’t need any push to bring his hand forward, the guardian behind her, pressed her hand into his. She then felt it, a rush of power, the way her grandfather shone, it must be coming from him.

“Little wifey,” She heard him murmer. She couldn’t stand his self satisfied smirk. She didn’t like that he was now in control. She didn’t like that he was now looking at her like a piece of ass that he was about to claim. It was enough to make her want to hurl.

“As husband, will you swear to house your wife to cover her shame with your own? Will you care for her, protect her and cherish her and forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?”

Tsunade did not know why, but those vows didn’t sound…didn’t sound very nice. 

“I shall.”

Then everyone was looking at her. It was so intense that Tsunade once again felt weak in the legs. Wait the Damyo had said shame, was she starting to leak through her robes? Oh no, could they see it? She hoped they couldn’t, she _really_ hoped they could not.

“As wife, will you swear to live under you husband’s home, to follow his rule, to lie by his side in companionship especially in the act of copulation? Will you obey him, honor him and forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?” 

Obey, obey, copulation? No, no, she couldn’t let him win. She could let them all see that she was willing to become his glorified whore.

“Tsunade!” She heard her teacher, Hiruzen, snapping at her from the crowds.

“Tsuande!” She heard another saying.

Then one by one more and more of the crowds started to boo and jeer at her. Then she heard the laughing and the babbling of that monster amongst the audience.

She was then in her grandfather’s sights. He pulled his hand away from her and then he pulled her close.

“Say it Tsunade, this is not an embarrassment even _you_ can live down.”

Tsunade pulled his face away from him, what would have been a kiss on the lips ended up on her cheek.

“I shall,” she said between gritted teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tsunade gets a taste of Hashirama's anger...
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a very specific reason why Hashirama's reenforced Tsunade's womb...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guest for leaving kudos!
> 
> As for the reader that bookmarked this story, I managed to get the next chapter out. 
> 
> This next chapter was giving me goosebumps when writing it!

Hands were pushing her forward, many, many hands to the double doors at the back of this temple. There she saw it, a large canopy bed with the heaviest curtains still pinned up. Her heart was feeling heavy. That was it…that was the place that her grandfather would…would…

He stood beside her. He was giving her these sideways glances. It then occurred to her that he was leering at her as a man might look upon a prostitute. She wanted to run. She looked back to see waves and waves of people wanting to barge right on in.

She realised that they were going to do just that eventually. This room seemed big enough for everyone to come in, crammed together however yet close enough to hear her greatest humiliation. 

And she had this feeling, this horrible feeling that she was the one to blame for all of this. No, no, she couldn’t let herself feel that way. That meant…that meant that she deserved everything she got.

This was all that _worm’s_ fault. And she would be there with her granduncle hearing her downfall.

They then came up behind her. They were handmaidens, the similar sort that had pulled these hideous white robes on her to begin with.

She could not help but watch as the other handmaidens undid her grandfather’s robes too. With each layer, her heart raced that much quicker. She was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Her pussy was oozing wet now throbbing in anticipation for her husband’s cock to fill it.

No, what was she even thinking? She couldn’t think of him as her husband. If she hadn’t craved it in the first place, she wouldn’t be in this mess. What state would sex leave her in, if the other party was angry as her grandfather was?

Then the robes slipped from her body. She was naked, she was vulnerable…and then she saw the same thing happening with him. Her grandfather was…was naked, and all that lay between them was that canopy bed. It wasn’t much and she could still see the confidence he projected even like that. Her body shivered and shook at that. Her cum trickled down between her legs when she caught sight of it, her grandfather’s penis.

It was so hard and so red, Tsunade even turned to step away and escape.

Then out of nowhere, there were vines upon vines rising from the bed itself. They wrapped around her wrists and her ankles. She twisted and turned but they were yanking her so hard that she went flying back first right onto the bed. She even bounced from the impact.

She tried to rise but those vines were still keeping her in place. She was trying not to panic, not to cry. She was a big girl, this…this didn’t scare her…this…

Then she felt it, someone climbing onto the bed. She turned to see that it was him, her grandfather. He seemed most amused by how much she was still trying and failing to pull away from his vines. And the vines holding her legs down even had the nerve to spread her legs open to expose the opening that lay wet and waiting there.

“Oh Tsuna, I’ve given you almost two months. Two _months_ to change that attitude of yours.”

Tsunade then watched as he lowered his hand. He was taking it past her waistline, and then everyone around them moved. The curtains were drawn together tight. And then she heard many pairs of feet rushing on into the chamber.

A long loud groan was forced from her mouth as two fingers breached the entrance of her cunt. 

“Oh my, isn’t that a salacious sound my little wife.” Her grandfather actually had the nerve to laugh, and then he pushed his fingers in further. This had her shaking, this had her panting, oh god, oh god, he was…he was _already_ starting.

And then another series of fingers pressed into the folds of her cunt to wrap around her clit. That made Tsunade lurch forward, screaming out as her juices began trickling from down below.

“I hear that women can get intense amounts of pleasure if their husbands rub and twist them here…” She heard his words but couldn't concentrate on much else than her grandfather's fingers gripping her clit between clenched fingers and then twisting it around and around. He started slow and then speed up. As he did that. her body started to shake, her body started to grow hot. She desperately sought to dig her hands into the bed for balance despite the vines. She was curling inwards more and more, closing her eyes as she did so. Then between her panting, came moans that became steadily louder. Then there was a pressure building in her belly. Her pants were turning to cries, then to screams. He was going to make her cum…he was…he was…he…

Then everything stopped.

Then there were no fingers around her clit, there weren’t even fingers pressing into her anymore.

Tsunade opened her eyes confused with her nerves frayed. She saw her grandfather’s small smile which lacked any sort of warmth.

He was holding up two fingers which Tsunade was somewhat sure had been around her clit seconds before.

“But doing that doesn’t give _me_ any pleasure, Tsu-na-de,” he told her in a mocking tone meant to wound. 

“Come on Lord Hashirama stick your cock in her already. That was a pitiful introduction.” Tsunade’s face began to burn. Oh god, they were _listening_ to all of that, of course, they were. 

And she knew, she feared how much more of this she would have to endure.

“Until you give me what _I_ want to Tsunade, you won’t get the intimacy or respect from me that _you_ want.”

And it was not as if her grandfather gave her much time to process what his words meant as suddenly his vines were opening her legs again. Suddenly his left hand was glowing green. Then it was moving down and then she cried out from the sudden intrusion of two fingers, three, four, his whole hand pushing itself further and further down into the inner walls of her cunt.

The pressure was so great it was close to painful, _almost_.

“Unlike you Tsunade I’m not a monster when it comes to seeking to hurt an innocent baby. Unlike some, I don't want you injured and bleeding after this.” 

Then a cold burn replaced the unbearable pressure, Tsunade felt her inner walls tightening then loosening, tightening then loosening until waves and waves of her own cum came gushing forth.

Her grandfather removed his hand little by little, and still, that horrible coldness still brought on the cum. Then her cunt was empty. But still what seemed like galleons of her cum spraying out from inside of her. It felt horrible, after all, it had not come with the afterglow of an orgasm. It all made her feel very dirty.

“Hmm, well, if you look at _that_ , it looks like your cunt knows just how much added lubrication you will need to take _my_ cock.” 

Tsunade tried to move against the vines at that. In her mind, she did not consider that a warning, but an insult. She could only concentrate on the burning desire to hurt her grandfather after he addressed her as little better than a cockslut.

But then he was climbing on her. Then he was spreading her legs like an eagle and pinning her knees into bed. This position was uncomfortable, it was putting unnecessary pressure on her belly. Gods she hoped that that wouldn’t somehow make things better for her grandfather to…

“Yes, yes, there your cunt goes, opening up nice and ready for me now.”

Tsunade tried to lift herself off the bed at that moment, he only pushed further down. She looked up to see him lining his cock to her cunt, the traitor was wet and open waiting for _him_ to fill it.

She winced from her own body growing hot in the anticipation of finally getting fucked. Oh, gods, she really was a whore, she really was…

She closed her eyes doing everything she could to stop the tears falling down her cheeks.

“Come on, do we have to start fucking each other for you to get a move on?” She heard the spectators jeering from the other side of the closed bed curtains.

And then it happened. There was the feeling of something large, some hot right at the tip of her cunt. She let out a shriek of disbelief as it pushed further and further into her. Her body was shaking. It was growing hot. Her muscles were loosening up. Her nerves were on high alert. Her own body was acting against her, all so that it could have the relief of a dick to sate the painful ache between their legs.

“ _This_ brings me pleasure, little wife. And you will have to learn to like it. Men get their pleasure from _hours_ of penetration and thrusting…at least _I_ do.”

But there was something wrong. Tsunade did not know how exactly but her grandfather was fully lodged in her but growing bigger. His cock was growing in girth and in length.

The mere pressure alone had her struggling to breathe, had her moaning for the sheer intensity and then sweat started to roll off her body. She was stretched so much that…that if he moved, if he moved…

“Well if you look at that, it looks like my little wife can take all eighteen inches of my length after all. This is going to be _so_ much fun.”

Eighteen…eighteen inches, what the…how the…the sheer size of it now had her panting into hysterics.

“Please…please whatever you do…don’t…don’t move…” She stuttered and gasped.

“Oh little wife, don’t you know by now. You set the rules when you raped me. And now I’m going to be the one extracting _my_ pleasure from _your_ body. And get this my little wife, you are going to cry and scream from my cock, because you're going to be a good little whore for your husband. Aren't you, _Tsunade_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hashirama starts to thrust, poor Tsuande...
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade has never hated her body more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Devil_Angel, ARA04 and all the guests who left kudos!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and those who bookmarked this story, I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint!

No, no, _no_! This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t! Her grandfather surely won’t do that. He wouldn’t bring that much humiliation on her, would...would...

Tsunade let out a strangled cry as he moved in and out of her quickly. Her cunt burned and more of her juices flooded onto the bed as if to ease _his_ movements. Her body trembled. She felt hot, she felt cold, she found herself retching. Oh god, he was doing, he was...he was...

“You cry rape and those curtains will be opened Tsunade.” He hissed at her as he cruelly thrust his way into her cunt making her arch and scream as his cock became little better than a dagger.

“You’re a bastard!” She snapped at him.

His laughter shook the bed.

“Oh really now Tsunade, is that any way to speak to _your_ husband?”

Tsunade prepared herself to let out a murderous shriek. He then thrust into her so hard that her entire body shook that she started crying. She couldn’t stop. And instead of being the kind considerate grandfather that once used to wipe her boos boos away. He instead thrust back into her so hard that a scream ripped through her entire body as she gasped and wailed.

“What a naughty little wife you have Lord Hashirama. If you ever grow weary of her, she can always come and be _my_ cock screamer!”

Tsunade felt her heart thump wildly. Sell her off. Oh god, would he actually do that? Would he make her into an actual whore? Oh god, oh god, this was happening to her, what had she done? She had turned the only man that had ever protected her into her enemy and now he was raping her body and probably enjoying as he ripped every slutty sound out of her. Oh god, what had _she_ done?

She then felt him pulling out of her again. Her chest heaved and heaved. Sobs rose out of her as the entirety of her cunt burned, not in a good way but in the sort of way that it was too overstretched, too much lacking direct stimulation to relieve the growing heat now building in her stomach.

Oh god, he was going to make her do it. He was going to make her cum to his cock and his cock alone.

“Oh my little wife, I must say you do look a treat, all bound, sweaty and helpless as you are. Are you being a good little whore and enjoying the pleasure my cock lavishes upon you? My cock is certainly is!” He chuckled as Tsunade felt her cheeks burn.

She wanted him out. She wanted this stop. She couldn’t stand that her body was loosening up and then tightening for _his_ pleasure. She couldn’t stand that her muscles were becoming like jelly. She couldn’t stand that every nerve in her body was on the highest alert. She couldn’t stand the way her body became warm, she couldn’t stand as the sheer intensity of his cock had the sweat of her body soaking the bedsheets. 

Her body had become his plaything and she couldn’t stand it. In her mind, she willed her hands to move. When she got them to move even the slightest inch, his vines immediately wrapped around her pinning them hard against the bed.

Her grandfather than slammed into her so hard at that, that she thought she might break in two, but she bounced back with terrifying ease. Her cum, of course, gushed out like a waterful, almost as if to say take me, beat me, brutalise me as you see fit. Don't care that you're forcing all these wretched orgasms out of me with that horrible cock of yours.

Her entire body was now shaking. When she screamed it was from not only the heat and pressure in her stomach but the one now vibrating across her entire body. And it was all from his _bloody_ cock!

“Oh my, why aren’t you the most perfect little thing. It was as if you were born specially to take my cock.” He mocked her before adding. “My own little cockwhore forever will she be mine! No one can take her from me, _no one_ …not even her…”

Tsunade then realised that she couldn’t feel her legs. She couldn’t feel much from down below apart from...apart from...the way _his_ cock made her stretch, the way it made her cry and the way it seemed to blow up her entire body with how _hideously_ big it was.

Her grandfather’s thrusting was starting to speed up now. Breathing became harder. She couldn’t stop the sobs as waves upon waves of unbearable pressure had her juices escaping from her cunt. But it wasn’t enough, oh gods, it _wasn’t_ enough. The heat and pressure had claimed her body now. Her breasts had grown unbearably hard as her nipples had become so erect they felt like needles. 

Oh gods, oh gods, her entire body ached, her cunt burned and cried as she screamed again and again the faster and faster her grandfather’s thrusts became.

Then all Tsunade could think of was how much she needed to get a hand or even a finger to brush against her cunt. Her grandfather’s breathing was beginning to become a lot more laboured, his thrusting into her was starting to become a lot more erratic and his control over the vines was beginning to ebb away. She could tell that by how their grip over her arms began to lessen.

She wanted to expel the contents of her stomach all over him. He was moaning and panting over her now, he was _actually_ enjoying this. He was taking his pleasure and making her feel as if she really was _nothing_ better than a glorified whore. But what she wanted most of all, needed in fact, was to do anything to get a hand down to her clit.

All she needed was a few strokes and then the pressure in her body which was draining the energy right out of her would go, she only needed to move...her...hand...

And it was just as she got a hand free, that it was her grandfather who cried out. It was his whole body then went collapsing against her, squashing all the air right out of her lungs. He was heavy, so heavy, as his own arms pressed down both her knees and her arms into the bed. Then he wasn’t moving but she then neither could she. All she could register at that point, what she had _no_ choice but to register, was his cock exploding so hard inside of her that the sheer force of his cum had her stomach blowing up to four times its usual size. It then happened again. By the third time, Tsunade could have sworn that all his godforsaken cum had gone up the back of her throat. She even started coughing and trying to spit it out.

Then it happened. Then it came. Hundreds upon hundreds of cheers and applause came from just outside the curtains.

“Is that...? Is that...? Lord Hashirama, did you...did you find completion?” There were voices clambering over other voices. They only cared about _his_ pleasure, _his_ completion, even as her stomach was only deflating now after _his_ cum had blown her up.

Her grandfather let out a laugh of victory at that as Tsunade closed her eyes. She couldn’t bear to see his gloating face, she couldn’t bear that he had done this to…to…

And then he was pulling out of her. The more his cock left her, the easier she found it to breathe. Once he was no longer pinning her knees into the bed, her legs fell from her chest falling straight out onto the bed. The ache between her legs was the only thing somewhat sated after that…after that horrible affair. 

“Looks like you still need some more time to adjust to me, little wife.” His mocking voice broke her short time of relief.

Tsunade wanted to snap at him, to bite him, to scratch him. But now he had released her, all she could feel was how much her body ached, how much it burned, how much it burned for touch. There was no strength left in her to do it, so she could...so she could only hope that maybe...maybe her grandfather was a little less angry with her now.

“Grandfather...Grandfather please...please...it hurts...it hurts, everything hurts. _Please_...help me...” She moaned.

Tsunade felt her grandfather hovering over her at that point. She could feel his eyes on her body. She wished, she hoped that it might be a hand next.

He then moved over her. Tsunade felt something soft pressing against the top of her head. She gasped in momentary relief when his two hands pressed into her hips. 

“Please grandfather _please_ ,” she whined for him.

She heard him scoff. “You’re not hurt Tsunade.”

“But…” Tsunade hitched her breathe as he suddenly flipped her onto her stomach, as her head pressed right into a pillow.

“ _Don’t_ ask me to touch you Tsunade. You don’t deserve a loving caress after you tried to take an innocent life _still_ in the womb with your _own_ hands.”

Tsunade then felt her grandfather coming between her legs, his large hands pulling her ass up from the bed by her hips.

“You want release Tsunade?” he asked her, his tone still unbearably hard.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Then learn to worship my cock. That’s the only release you’ll be getting for the foreseeable future.”

And with those words, his thighs slapped into her ass cheeks as his monster cock took residence in her again. She screamed somewhat in pain, somewhat in disbelief that her grandfather _still_ wasn’t done with her. She was already aching in desperate need of release. Did he actually intend to pound into her until she became a wanton pleasure-seeking mess? Did he actually expect her to start crying and screaming for his glorious cock or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tsunade starts to loose the will to fight the cock...
> 
> Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade looses the will to fight Hashirama’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome new subscriber!

And then he pulled in and out a few times, slowly, deeply and Tsunade could not help but let out a loud moan. It was not a pained moan, much to her horror, much to her surprise. His cock was becoming less of an intrusion and more of a settling presence. Was she giving up? Was she just enjoying any contact her grandfather was giving her? No, no, it couldn’t be. This must have something to do with her body. The way it ached, the way it was looking, desperate for some sort of release. 

She gripped the pillow as her grandfather pushed into her and stayed there.

Tsunade breathed and sighed and moaned. Her grandfather was big, very big, much bigger than when she had knocked him out. It was too much but then had she simply resisted just to resist? Her grandfather could have expelled her from the Senju clan when they came back from the village, he did not. She had expected it. She had expected to have crowds upon crowds of the public coming at her, admonishing her. They had tried but they had seemed subdued. Could she still be under his protection despite everything that had happened?

Tsunade felt her grandfather’s hands pressing into her hips. She felt him pulling out of her as she couldn’t help but let out a mewl. Her brain was tutting at her, teasing her that she was missing his hot stick in her cunt. Tsunade wanted to shut her brain up. Tell her brain that yes she should hate her grandfather, she should keep fighting him to the end. But she didn’t want to fight him, not really. She still wanted what she always wanted from him, for _him_ to love _her_ as much as _she_ loved _him_.

She felt him pushing into her. She felt her body spasm running against the bedsheets. Hmm…it was kind of a relief. At least there was some sort of physical contact. Her grandfather had declared that she was the monster. He declared that she had tried to take the life of an innocent child. But her grandfather was confused, he must be… That worm was not innocent. It had turned up in her womb and then refused to leave. It had come between her and her grandfather. A child like that was not innocent but an enemy, it _must_ be. 

Her grandfather was picking up in his thrusts now. Tsunade felt her inner walls starting to tighten and then loosen, tighten and then loosen. She hadn’t noticed it before, she had been too wound up in getting her grandfather to stop. But now she knew that she couldn’t…hmm…well, this lulling feeling was actually starting to feel quite good.

It then occurred to Tsunade that her arms and hands were not tied down with vines. She could move them. That meant…that meant she could relieve her clit.

Her inner walls stretched and whined. They seemed to be enjoying the feeling of something so big sliding into them again and again. She was so wet down there now that everything was just starting to feel easier, better.

Tsunade’s then lifted her right hand to her clit. It was so erect, so swollen that it was protruding out of her. She started to rub it, fondle it, caress it. Her body shivered in a warm pleasant sort of way. It was actually becoming quite nice and Tsunade was thinking she might not want her grandfather to ever pull out of her cunt.

Having him in her was starting to feel good. She had fingers on her clit now. It didn’t matter that he refused to touch her. One day he would. One day he would realise that that worm had to go. The three of them were happy together, they did not need a fourth Senju to mess up the balance.

“Well…if you look at that, it looks like you are adjusting to me now little wife. Your body is being ever so good, ever so obedient. Good…good…”

Her grandfather was sounding like his old self again, he was sounding pleased with her. Maybe…maybe they could put the whole she had drugged him and raped him behind them. He was not only thinking about his own pleasure…the aching in her body was starting to turn to pleasure too. He did care about her pleasure, he still loved her, even if he did get terrifyingly angry with her. 

Now surely he would pull out before he came…right?

And then he fell onto her. The comforting feeling ran away as quick as the first time his cock swelled in her and shoot of his first load. Her entire body tensed. The feeling of choking was returning. Why…why? She had started to find pleasure now. She had started to see her new husband’s cock as an instrument to make her feel good, not something to reject. 

But she didn’t like this feeling. The one where he came in her. The one which had her entire body tensing her, getting all bloated from the sheer force of taking his load.

Her brain then kicked in.

_See, see, I told you Tsunade. I told you. He only cares about his pleasure. He’s just as much of a monster as that worm of his. Get away, get away now while his defences are down._

But…

_He choose that worm over you, didn’t he?_

Yes, yes he had. Tsunade could feel it, taste it, and feel physically sick as his cum filled her again. If he wanted to cum so much in her then it should have been _his_ fingers rubbing at her cunt. He had done it once, it had made her feel all kinds of wonderful and then he had taken the completion that she had been due away from her.

Then all those feelings of hurt returned. Her grandfather was panting and groaning over her, enjoying something that he didn’t return in favour. She would not let him take pleasure from her body anymore when he refused to give some in kind.

So she willed her arms and legs to move. They felt heavy but at least no vines were pulling her back. Once she got off this bed, she would go to the sex shop and get her hands on the biggest and most vicious dildo she could find.

The dildo deserved her cunt more than her grandfather did…

“And where do you think you’re going, my _little_ wife?” Her grandfather’s hands were pulling her back down onto the bed. He was pushing into her so much she could feel him bottoming out inside her. His balls were still so swollen, still so full of cum.

“No…no, I refuse to become you cumslut too!” Tsunade moaned.

Her grandfather chuckled into her ear.

“Oh really, my little cockwhore. Even if I reward you by doing this.”

Her grandfather was then moving in and out of her again. All her nerves were on fire. He was moving into her deeper and deeper. She could feel that every now and again, the tip of his cock knocked against that spot, the books would say it was her cervix.

Then her body started shaking. She started moaning, she started to scream. Her nerves were on fire and everything from down below was throbbing. Everything was getting ready for her to find release there. She could do it…she could…she…

“Grandfather, please, please move faster…”

Her grandfather laughed into her ear.

“Move faster…hmm, well isn’t my little wife becoming quite the cockwhore.” 

Still, he was not speeding up. Tsunade gripped the bed covers, the heat was now starting to build in her stomach. The feeling of her grandfather’s cock rubbing at her inner walls was great but she needed it to be faster.

“Please…please… _please_ …”

The observers outside the curtains began to laugh, to jeer. They joked out what a dirty little whore she was, but she didn’t care. She knew how to find release now. If only her grandfather would move faster…

“Husband…husband… _please_ …” she was now begging louder.

“Are you begging from your husband’s cock, little whore?” She heard them laughing outside the curtains.

Beg for his cock? Would that make him move faster? The heat was there, but it needed to build quicker to push her over the edge. She only had one choice.

“Please husband, please I need it, I need you big wonderful cock to screw me so hard that I can’t walk! _PLEASE_!”

“My, my, well since my little wife asks so nicely, who am I not to oblige her?”

Then his thrusting sped up. The sound of his thighs against her hips created such loud slapping sounds that she was certain that it was bouncing off the walls. But then all she could concentrate on was the way the speed of her grandfather’s cock made the heat grow and grow.

Then she was pulling at the bed covers, as her abused inner walls gave way to waves and waves of her cum.

“Yes! Yes! Oh Yes!” she cried as she finally found her release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hashirama finishes much to Tsunade's dismay.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be most appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama goes too far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to the guest that left kudos, this chapter is for you!

Tsunade was gasping. Tsunade was moaning. Tsunade was screaming. Her pleasure hit her again and again. She had done it. She didn’t think she could do it. She had never thought that she could come to a cock alone. But if that was what her grandfather wanted from her, then she would oblige.

“No! No! Husband! Don’t pull out, please…”

Tsunade’s inner voice was now one long hum. Tsunade felt so hot, it was as if a fever had gripped her body. Now the burn in her cunt had spread everywhere. Now the slightest movement, made her moan, made her cum.

And then her grandfather took out what she now clung to as her comfort, his cock.

“Please put it back! Put in _back_!” She wailed. The spectators outside of the curtains howled in laughter. But she didn’t care, she needed him, she needed his cock…she…she…she…

“Husband, please come back, come back, come _back_!” Her voice was starting to grow hoarse as her head pounded.

“Well, she’s definitely compatible with you Lord Hashirama. You don’t want to keep your cockwhore waiting now, not when she is so willing and desperate…”

Tsunade could still hear them. They were laughing at her. But she didn’t care. Even if the curtains got ripped open, even if they all saw her, sweating, her legs dripping with cum hers as much as _his_. 

She was empty. Her husband’s king of cocks was out of her. She needed it back! She needed _it_ back!

“Husband! Husband! I need it! Let me worship at the altar of your cock! My body is open and ready! I need it! I need it! I need it! I will _die_ without your cock in me!” She cried.

“ _Tsunade_!” 

Someone was calling to her, panicked, worried. There was a cool hand that pressing her forehead.

“Husband! Husband! Please! _Please_!” Tsunade cried so hard that the sobs wracked through her entire body.

Cool hands move to grasp her hips. She hunched inwards as more of her juices came forth. She shivered, she shook, everything was hot, so very, very hot.

Tsunade moaned as she felt a rack of muscles pressing into her back as she got moved onto her side. An orgasm wracked through her body.

“Please, _please_ …” she moaned everything around her was beginning to get hazy, her senses were too tired, too much on high alert.

“Tsunade…” There was a kind voice again.

Tsunade tried to move her legs. She doesn’t want her husband to think that she was rejecting him by closing her legs. She was wet enough. It was about time all that sweat from her body helped with something.

Tsunade started to cry. Her legs weren’t cooperating. They were heavy, they were useless.

“ _Please_ …” she cried.

Tsunade then felt a hand sliding under one of her legs. She felt her knee being lifted. She was oozing, her cunt was so painful, so needing…so needing…

“Alright, Tsunade, alright…” There was that kind voice again. Someone must still love her, want to protect her even if her grandfather seemed to hate her right now.

And then she felt it. Her breath hitched. Her heart began to pound. The tip of her husband’s cock was sliding, sliding right on into her. She relished as he pushed inch by inch into her. She shook, she spasmed, she cried.

“Quicker, quicker, I am ready to worship your cock. I am! I am! I am!”

There is a sound. The sort of sound you hear one make when they fear that they might break you.

“Take **_me_**!” she screamed as her husband’s whole cock slammed right into her. 

Tsunade curled inwards. Sobs wracked through her body. She couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t stop herself from grinding up and down on the cock. She couldn’t help but moan and cry as her inner walls loosened and tightened rippling around her husband’s wonderful cock.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it! I love it! Thank you! Thank you! I love it! I love it! Thank you! Thank…”

Tsunade was starting to slur her words. She wanted her grandfather to know that she was not a monster. She wanted to know that she could be thankful. He was giving her so much pleasure. He might be punishing her with his anger, with denying her the intimacy and respect she wanted, but he was still…he was still giving her his cock.

“Shh…Tsunade, shh…” 

But Tsunade did not stop, she could not stop. She would keep saying it until the whole world knew just how thankful she was for to have her husband’s cock in her.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank…”

And then his cock started to thrust in and out of her as a loud moan cut her off. The pleasure started to build quickly in her stomach. The pleasure spread and spread across her entire body. She didn’t need to touch herself. She just had to concentrate on the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her making all her nerves come to life.

And then she came. The bed around her became even wetter. The cock was still moving, good, good. The pleasure was building again. Her body was writhing, trembling.

“Oh god, yes, yes, yes. Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!” she screamed as all the spectators had now gone completely silent.

An orgasm wracked Tsuande’s entire body. She came screaming his name:

“ _HA-SHI-RA-_ ** _MA_**!”

After that, the king of cocks was thrusting into her less and less. And then a groin pressed into her ass cheeks, then her entire body shook as his cum exploded into her.

“Yes, yes, yes! Let me worship you! I am the cockwhore of Hashirama Senju! I am! I am! **_I_** am!”

And then large hands wrapped around her waist again. Sobs of panic shook her as little by little something long, soft and spent slid right on out of her body.

“But! But! But…please I need it…don’t go, don’t go, I’ll be good…I will…I will…” Tsunade howled.

She felt two arms wrap around her pulling her back. The kind person was here. They were comforting her. They still made her feel loved.

She felt a cool hand pressing against her forehead.

“I need it! Please husband, grandfather, Lord Hokage, Lord Hashirama, please, please let me be good…shove your cock into me. **_Please_**!” She wailed.

The panic in her heart was started to ease. Her tightening muscles, her nerves were starting to let go.

“Tomorrow, Tsunade, tomorrow, I promise, I promise, sleep now, _sleep_ …” There was the kind voice again. How strange it almost sounded liked her grandfather before he decided that he didn’t love her anymore.

“But…but…I need it…I…need…” she moaned.

“I’m spent, little wife, you did well, _so_ well. My cock is spent.” Tsunade tensed up. That was her husband’s voice, her grandfather’s voice. He was talking to her. He was congratulating her. There was something there that was meant to hurt her heart wasn’t there, _wasn’t_ there?

“But…” Tsunade argued. The cool feeling was making her feel more and more sleepy. Her body was slumping further and further into the bed.

“Sleep…’

But Tsunade didn’t want to sleep. Her husband hadn’t had his pleasure yet. She had been a bad wife, a _bad_ wife!

Things after that started to move between the waking world and the one of unconsciousness. Tsunade could swear that she heard soft weeping.

“Oh Tsuna, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I could forgive you for the rape. I could forgive you for getting pregnant. I was ready to…Tobirama found the poison in my meal. He found the drug to make my cock hard even as the rest of my body remained prone. Tobirama noticed you acting strange. Even I noticed how you pulled away from me. Oh, Tsuna, Tsuna, if you came to me, I would have forgiven you, we won’t have had to do things this way…” Tsunade heard a voice that had she been coherent, she would have recognised as her grandfather’s voice. 

“But Tsuna, you crossed the line. You _crossed_ the line! You know I can’t abide by and watch as children get hurt. You know the fate of the hidden cloud when they sent the corpses of our genin back.”

Tsunade was starting to have images of her grandfather and granduncle surrounded and slaughtering every cloud nin that came in their way. Her body shivered at that.

“But then you did the unforgivable. You tried to abort a child, to kill a child, _my_ child. And you wouldn’t stop, you wouldn’t stop trying to hurt Eri until she really _did_ die. Since when does Eri not deserve the right to live _Tsunade_?”

Tsunade found her restful state disturbed by the sounds of an infant, screaming and crying in the utmost pain. She retched at that, all over the bed covers.

“Oh Tsunade, I will have to make sure to fill your stomach with broth after that…”

Tsunade breathed in and out, the world around her slipping further and further away.

“Give Eri a chance sweetheart. You _are_ mother and daughter. Love Eri, as much as I love you both and I will no longer have to punish you. Love Eri and I _will_ make you my Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hashirama does not do the walk of shame.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade was not the only one with the wandering eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest who left kudos, you made this chapter possible!
> 
> Also the one who bookmarked this story, I hope you like the direction it is going in.

“I need it! Please husband, grandfather, Lord Hokage, Lord Hashirama, please, please let me be good…shove your cock into me. **_Please_**!”

Tobirama was relieved once things had settled between his elder brother and Tsunade. He felt a great deal of disgust. He had had to keep Eri close continually rocking her back to sleep. He had wanted to leave the chamber. He had wanted to shield her tiny ears from the debauchery that had taken place, and no, he was not referring to her parents.

The spectators, they should have acted dignified, they should have kept silent. They shouldn’t have imposed their opinions and put Tsunade under more pressure than she already was. Tobirama had been angry at Tsunade. His stupid, stupid grandniece had almost gotten herself killed. But now, now he could forgive her. She had done something that he never thought possible. She had taken all eighteen inches of Hashirama’s cock and she had…she had performed perfectly. It was the spectators that had been real assholes. They should have stayed silent or kept hushed voices. Tsunade was not a whore. She wasn’t, she _wasn’t_. She was his brother’s wife now and she deserved respect.

“Now if only Tsunade would take the time of day to get to know you little one.” Tobirama murmured softly whilst looking down at the blinking brown eyes of his infant niece. “You are looking more and more like Hashirama every day.”

Tobirama then noticed that everyone in the chamber had gone silent. That was a relief if it ever was one. There were nobles here from all over the Land of Fire and they had made real asses of themselves. Tobirama sincerely hoped that Hashirama would start to calm down now. Everyone had thought that Hashirama had taken Tsuande as his wife to mitigate the scandal. Tobirama knew that it had been because of something else, Tsunade was not the only one who had a wandering eye.

From his sensory powers, Tobirama had heard murmuring and weeping. Hashirama seemed finished. That was a shock if Tobirama ever had one. Hashirama had never been able to finish with Mito. Then again, Mito had never been able to take his elder brother’s fully formed cock.

The handmaidens then moved forward to open the curtains. Tobirama could see the drying tears on Hashirama’s face. He had Tsunade bundled in his arms. She looked dead to the world. 

A sweatdropped ran down the side of Tobirama’s head. Hashirama had taken things too far, hadn’t he? He had fucked Tsunade until she had passed out. No matter how angry he had been, he should not have done that. Tsunade was still a child in many ways, Hashirama would need to be patient with her.

“Well, that was…that was most entertaining.” Tobirama heard one of the nobles say. He eyed the pompous lord. Tobirama did not quite know his face, but he knew his name. He had been one of the nobles bombarding Hashirama with marriage requests when Tsunade had turned five. Hashirama had been so furious, he had brought down parts of the Hokage tower with his burst of chakra.

Hashirama was starting to slide off the bed now. He was being very careful and very slow about it. He was holding Tsunade so tight to him it was almost as if he feared that one of these sleazeballs would snatch her out of his arms. They didn’t, but their words were enough to make Hashirama truly lash out. 

“Oh come on Lord Hashirama, let’s get a little look now, we won’t touch, we promise.”

Those nobles were coming close. Tobirama could see their erections growing through their robes. Seconds later vines rose from the canopy bed itself and whipped them into the furthest walls of the chamber as if they were nothing better than flies. Then again, that’s _exactly_ what they were. 

The other spectators in the room began to move back. They could feel it, they could even see it, the way in which Hashirama’s chakra blazed off his body. You do not come close to Hashirama’s wife without severe consequences.

Tobirama then watched as Hashirama rose of the bed. He even focused his vision down…down there. The place where Hashirama’s cock used to be was now one massive piece of dangling flesh. It was like more like a deflated balloon than anything else.

Tobirama had the sense to go deeply hot in the face at that. This was the first time, this was the first time that Tobirama had seen Hashirama’s cock like that, completely…completely spent. He could not stop his mouth hanging right open.

 _Tsunade_ did that? Tsunade had screamed and cried and moaned and said many things that had spectators’ own libidos roaring for sex. Tsunade had put on a show. No one could deny she wasn’t Hashirama’s wife. But now Tobirama was starting to wonder if she was a truer wife to his elder brother than even Mito had been. Mito had been a delicate woman and a wisp in bed. She had not been able to handle Hashirama’s smaller size all that well, let alone take his seed to the point that his cock was as limp as _that_.

Tobirama looked down at baby Eri. She was smiling at him. She was showing him a hand as if trying to indicate that she acknowledged his presence. Mito had given Hashirama a daughter too, but Moto had been very slow to develop and then very sickly. The child in Tobirama’s arms was full of life and if he didn’t know it any better, growing power too.

Tobirama then looked back to Hashirama and Tsunade. The handmaidens had a job and a half dressing Hashirama in a robe. He had _not_ been very keen on easing his grip on Tsunade even the tiniest bit.

The nobles were starting to recover now. They were getting closer and they looked pissed. Tobirama did not come any closer. No one had really taken much notice of Eri, and Tobirama had a feeling it would be safer that way.

“You…you did that on purpose didn’t you?” one of the nobles huffed.

Hashirama was turning to face them all at the moment.

“You will have to deliberate on what you mean?” Hashirama responded in a cold sort of way.

The noble in question structured on over. He almost fell off his feet when a spike of Hashirama’s chakra came his way.

“For years, for years we have promised you lands, wealth and increased power all in exchange for _that_ girl.” The noble was pointing a rather derogatory finger at Tsunade’s form.

“Hmm…yes, you did do that, didn’t you?” Hashirama’s tone was far from friendly. The nobles, of course, did not take much notice of that.

“You were planning this, weren’t you? You were never even going to consider the rules of the marriage market were you?” Another noble huffed.

Tobirama had to press down the growing smile appearing on his face. Of course, Hashirama wasn’t going to play by their rules. He had a code he stuck to. He did not engage a partner who was not willing and that he himself did not have an attraction towards.

Tobirama knew that Hashirama had palmed himself off to the sight of Tsunade’s breasts the first time they had appeared.

“Marriage market? What a crude concept? Why would I have ever subjected my darling Tsunade to that? She’s not cattle to be sold off.” Hashirama’s tone had a hint of surprise in it, but Tobirama knew it was an act. 

He knew that Hashirama had also married Tsunade to piss them right off. If he didn’t like the rules they set, then Tobirama always knew that he had a way to break them.

“No matter, once you tire of your whore, Hashirama. We’ll sell her off to the highest bid…”

A vine then whipped out of the canopy bed striking the noble through his heart as he fell down dead. The chamber then went silent. The fear was apparent in everyone’s eyes. It was only Hashirama who moved closer and closer to the door, closer to where Tobirama was.

“A warning to all of you here. Tsunade is my wife and she is of my blood. Tsunade is mine and mine alone. All the respect that you grant me, will now extend to her even more now. She is of my blood and I won’t tolerate _anyone_ speaking ill of her.”

Those in the hall were looking at each other now. Tobirama could see his students, he could see Hiruzen. The young lad who had been Tsuande’s sensei bore a guilty look about him.

Hashirama had not liked the flack Tsunade was getting. In his elder brother’s mind, Tsunade would only get punished by those who loved her and no one else. No matter, Tsunade would not have to deal with Hiruzun’s judgement anymore. Her team had been disbanded. It was too dangerous for Tsunade to go on missions anymore. Then again, Hashirama’s fretting would only be extreme _now_ that Tsunade was his wife.

Hashirama was in front of Tobirama now. Tobirama could see that Tsunade had a feverish glow on her cheeks. Hashirama had gone too far. Tobirama would have to reign Hashirama back. He had fucked Tsunade up until the point that he had broken something in Tsunade’s mind. She didn’t deserve that, no matter _how_ angry he was.

Hashirama readjusted his hold on Tsunade to have her bundled in one arm. He then took his free hand to ruffle at Eri’s growing hair. The infant laughed and squirmed in Tobirama's arms at that, babbling a word that was sounding _very_ familiar.

“Let’s go Tobirama,” And Tobirama jumped at the chance. He would not stay any longer with noblemen who only saw a part of his family as a piece of meat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tobirama realises that Hashirama's added anger is not unwarranted.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! I took off the Anonymous tag now, the story seems to be receiving a lot of hits, I assume it's being received well?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama learns a lot more than he could have ever expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to hohofood and the two guests that left kudos, this chapter is for you!
> 
> For the one who bookmarked this story on the last chapter, I hope you stick around.

Tsunade had not woken for six weeks, six weeks and Tobirama was getting more and more pissed off with Hashirama. He entered the nursery. He had decided that today was the day he would give that elder brother of his a piece of his mind. He held the books close to his chest. 

The nursery now that was on the hallway opposite Hashirama and Tsunade’s room. They couldn’t quite be next to each other, not when Hashirama started taking care of Tsunade’s needs again. 

Tobirama knew that Tsunade was not the quiet sort, then again when had she ever been the quiet sort when it came to _that_?

He found him. Hashirama was leaning against the other wall of the nursery, the one where the window was. Eri was perched on his older brother’s shoulder. That shocked Tobirama. The child was only three months old and yet she was so mobile, so strong.

“You find a birdie, sweetheart?” Tobirama heard Hashirama asking Eri. Eri laughed and babbled, jiggling a little in his arms.

Tobirama actually found the sight unbearably cute. He should scold Hashirama for not fulfilling his Hokage duties but then what pissed him off more was that Hashirama was not fulfilling his _husbandly_ duties.

He moved over to Hashirama, dumped the pile of books at his elder brother’s side. Eri jumped at that, crying, startled. Hashirama brought her down to lay her head onto his chest. He rocked her, he stroked the back of her head and Tobirama knew he should feel guilty for unsettling Eri like that. But…

“Pleasuring the female body?” Hashirama asked whilst looking down at the first book. Eri was starting to calm, she was starting to get comfortable snuggling into his warmth.

Hashirama looked up at Tobirama. Tobirama clenched his fists, his elder brother was laughing at him.

“Tob…Tobirama? Have you come to tell me that you are lacking in something?” Hashirama _was_ laughing at him.

Tobirama came down to his level, glaring him right in the eye.

“It’s not me that needs those books, _Hashirama_ , it’s you?” Tobirama snapped at him.

Hashirama’s jolly face was beginning to darken now. Tobirama returned the favour. He was not going to let Hashirama’s sudden snap of anger scare him off, he had to do this, for the sake of Hashirama’s marriage.

“Tsunade’s getting my cock Tobirama, that’s enough to sate both of our needs,” Hashirama said in a hard tone.

Tobirama gritted his teeth. Hashirama had already punished Tsunade enough. Tsunade adored Hashirama more than anything in the world. Tobirama feared what might happen if that turned to hate.

“You are being too hard on Tsunade. She’s only sixteen, two years still from being an adult. So she panicked, so she did some reprehensible things, but do you really want to drive her away from you? Surely she doesn’t deserve the chakra exhaustion you put her through by fucking her too much.”

Hashirama then started talking softly to Eri. Eri twisted and turned in his hold, Hashirama then brought Eri around to face him. It was two pairs of brown eyes now on him.

“Show him, darling, show your Uncle just how special you are…” Tobirama watched as Hashirama spoke into Eri’s tiny ear.

Eri then gave a laugh. The plants in the room began to twist and shake. Then vines upon vines came his way. They snaked around his ankles.

He saw Hashirama’s broad smile. He was so calm, watching… And then Tobirama felt as if the ground had swallowed him up.

“Well, are you going to yank him over darling?” Hashirama asked Eri.

“Yank me…?” Tobirama then felt his feet pulled out from under him and he landed hard on his back.

Tobirama stayed there for a few moments. He then shot up, he looked up to see Hashirama kissing Eri on the forehead.

“You…you…she…she…she has the wood-style…she has your _fucking_ wood style?” Tobirama stuttered. 

Hashirama gave a small smile, one of self-vindication.

“How…how long?” Tobirama stammered. This was not what he was expecting…not at all.

But Hashirama wasn’t looking at him but down at Eri, who was turning back to look at him.

“From the womb, isn’t that right, my darling? Your will to live was so strong, you saved yourself from Mummy hurting you. She might have lost her womb, but I’ve only ever needed one true heir…you.”

Tobirama gulped. He remembered the additional notes sent by the hidden sand village. There had been wood in Tsunade’s womb. It had torn through her womb. Eri had been bleeding to death as had Tsunade. Cutting Eri out had been the only option. But Eri had the wood style…

“Tsunade gave you your heir, your true heir. That means that…that she’s your true wife. Mito was nothing in comparison to her.” Tobirama breathed.

Hashirama turned to him, answering:

“Yes, you are right about that. Tsunade is my true wife. But how can my wife not love her own daughter, Tobirama?”

Tobirama moved to answer.

“Don’t you realise how much our enemies might use this against me? Don’t you realise that our enemies might use Tsunade to get to Eri, to _kill_ her because Eri inherited _my_ power?”

Tobirama winced. Hashirama was right. Tsunade was a liability like this. She was a danger to Eri. 

“The only way Tsunade will not be swayed against my heir and I is if she stops being selfish and loves Eri as much as she loves me.”

Once again, Tobirama knew he couldn’t argue. But then it occurred to him…there was something else…

“Eri has your wood style. Eri has…oh god…oh god, this is amazing, this is terrifying, this is…”

Hashirama eyed him.

“Don’t worry Tobirama, I will protect my family as I always have. Even if I have to be a bit _bruta_ l about it.”

Tobirama sighed:

“But…but, Tsunade might still become a danger to Eri. She might still walk out with you and go with another just to spite you.”

Tobirama watched as Hashirama started to go rather pale in the face. Oh, he didn’t like the sound of that. Tobirama knew that Hashirama had always been possessive of Tsunande so now that he had known her so intimately if she went with another well…

“She wouldn’t do that Tobirama. I’ve given her what she wanted. I made her into my wife. I claimed her with the Land of Fire as my witness. She wouldn’t go with another, no, no, she loves me too much.”

Tobirama eyed his brother wistfully.

“Ah yes elder brother, but that sort of love can very easily turn right to hate. Do you want to Tsunade to lose faith in you completely? A girl scorned can do some dreadful things.” 

Tobirama also knew the one that Tsunade would try to go with. That white-haired boy Jiraiya. That boy had hero-worshipped her from the moment they became a team. Tsunade could be very charmed by flattery, Hashirama had heaped it on her when she was growing up.

Now deep concern marred Hashirama’s features. His eyes filled with worry. Tobirama could see the conflict in his eyes. Tobirama then knew that Hashirama held no hate towards Tsunade only anger. He would just have to make sure that she didn’t hate his elder brother, Tobirama didn’t think that Hashirama would be able to handle it.

“But…but I have to keep punishing her. If I waver now, she will think that hating Eri is okay. She could still pose a danger to my heir…” Hashirama spoke quickly.

Tobirama reached out to place a hand onto Hashirama’s shoulder, Hashirama looked at him. Tobirama knew that Hashirama would listen to him now.

“Look Tsunade is still recovering Hashirama. Her body is still in fever from the overstimulation.”

Hashirama looked guilty at that. Good, Tobirama thought, at least Hashirama had _some_ remorse.

“I didn’t mean to take it that far. It’s just Tsunade begged so much and well…”

Tobirama could not help but laugh at that. 

“And you’ve never been able to say no.”

Hashirama pressed his lips together. The girls in Hashirama’s life really had their elder brother wrapped around their fingers. How would Hashirama be able to cope when Tsunade took Eri on as an ally rather than seeing as her enemy?

“Tsunade has always had certain ways she liked to take care of her needs, Hashirama.”

Hashirama’s look softened as he said:

“Caressing her cunt?”

Tobirama breathed, phew at least Hashirama did know that.

“Go to her Hashirama. Give her what she wants now. Fill her fevered dreams with you bringing her to completion. That way no matter what other man might touch her, she will always want the real thing… _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hashirama gives Tsunade something to look forward to...
> 
> A lot of hits, interaction with this story gives me the motivation to keep writing it. So please leave some kudos and comments, they would be very much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama adds a little extra in for Tsunade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MidnightMaurauders, LapislazuliStern and all the guests that left kudos! This chapter is for you!
> 
> As for those of you who subscribed and bookmarked after the last chapter, I hope you stick around.

Hashirama came up beside his bed. Hashirama eyed the bundle wrapped into his bedcovers. A bundle which seemed to be moving and twisting underneath. Hashirama climbed onto his side of the bed and pulled the covers down, the heat within was intense, quite feverish.

Hashirama licked his lips once his little wife’s naked self came into view. She was on her back, breathing heavily, with one hand rubbing at her breasts. Hashirama’s cock began to come to life. His little wife had the most magnificent set of bosoms. Hashirama was leaning forward, opening his mouth, he wanted to suck, to nip, to… Hashirama froze inches from Tsunade’s left nipple. Tsunade was ever so erotic, Tsunade was making Hashirama’s cock grow harder.

The image of a newborn Eri in a pool of blood gasping for life flooded his mind. That deflated the growing arousal in his cock.

Hashirama’s eyes then travelled down Tsunade’s navel. Her breaths were short, her body was twisting and turning ever so slightly. Hashirama looked down, of course, her other hand would be there. Tsunade had always been very curious about that part of her body. When she had hit puberty, Hashirama remembered that she often her hand in her pants more than other boys of her generation.

“Hum, it looks like even lost to the world, she still finds comfort in finding release like that.”

Hashirama pulled back from Tsuande’s heated body. He looked towards Tobirama who was leaning against Tsunade’s side of the bed. Hashirama did not appreciate the way Tobirama’s eyes seemed to leer upon Tsunade’s naked body. Tsunade was _his_ wife. 

Hashirama’s attention moved to observe Tsunade. Her hips were rocking a little, and she was moaning a little too. Hashirama gripped the bedcovers. He couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t stand Tsunade seeking pleasure from other than his own hand.

He hadn’t liked it when she had turned thirteen and he most definitely did not like it now.

He moved his hand down to grab Tsunade’s wrist. He clenched it hard, Tsunade mewled in discomfort and…

“Hashirama! You are supposed to be giving her something to look forward to, not something to completely reject.” Tobirama huffed over him.

Hashirama pulled Tsunade’s hand away quickly, and she only buried her fingers into her cunt once more.

Hashirama laughed at that.

“Uh-oh Hashirama, it looks like Tsunade might already be rejecting your touch.”

Hashirama looked up at Tobirama, glaring at him. Tobirama looked away, laughing a little, before looking back. “How are you going to fix it _Hashirama_?” 

Hashirama grit his teeth. Hashirama looked down. Hashirama willed some chakra at the tips of his fingers. In the past, it was his medical jutsu that would forth, this time it was yellow sticky fluid, sap. Trees used it to naturally lubricate, Hashirama would do it too. 

He would not give Tsunade any more reason to reject his touch, especially not when she was still unconscious.

Hashirama moved his fingers under Tsunade’s hand. He moved his fingers up and down, and Tsunade let out the most titillating moan. Hashirama had to control himself. He had to suppress the overwhelming urge to mount his naughty little wife. It had been six weeks…Hashirama had abstained for six weeks. Hashirama would not abide with penetrating Tsunade in her sleep. They might fall asleep like that in the future. But Tsunade needed to be awake, aware when he took her.

Hashirama might be punishing her but penetrating her when she was unaware was tantamount to rape in his mind. Tobirama had chided him for not taking care of Tsuande’s needs over the last few weeks. But Hashirama would stand by his code.

But caressing her cunt he could do. That didn’t involve his cock, his tool to dominate and claim his rebellious little wife. 

Tsunade was pulling her hand back down. Tsunade’s hips were moving, grinding themselves into the bed. Tsunade was starting to pant. Hashirama was covering every inch of Tsunade’s cunt with his sap and he pressed his fingers further and further in.

“You are going to have to touch it Hashirama. You cannot do this whilst avoiding her clitoris.” Hashirama gritted his teeth as Tobirama had to go and butt in all over again.

Hashirama pulled his fingers back. He expected the outer lips of Tsunade’s cunt to close up again. It did not, at least not completely. He then saw it. It was red, it was swollen, erect, a delicate little tent that was protruding out from Tsuande’s cunt.

“Oh Tsunade, look at you. Look how marvellously erect you are…”

Tobirama dared to laugh at that: “Well, of course, it is, when you get turned on and your cock is in full form, it sticks up just as much as Tsunade’s.”

Hashirama looked at Tobirama confused. Since when did a clitoris have anything to do with a penis. It is not as if Tsunade could penetrate anyone, no, no, Tsunade was born to be penetrated by him.

“Now do as she does and wrap her clitoris between your fingers,” Tobirama ordered him.

Hashirama moved his hand into a loose fist, and let Tsunade’s protruding clitoris slide between the gaps of his fingers. He then tightened his grip. Tsunade tensed under him, crying out and hunching forward.

This was all very similar to how their performance had started once their vows had been said. But Hashirama realised that he would have to do things a little different this time.

Tsunade liked to caress her cunt, but Hashirama would give her just a little extra to come back for.

“Women usually like to twist it around. It usually increases the pleasure and…”

Hashirama smiled wide at that, but Hashirama would do things his way. He leaned forward and gave the tip of Tsunade’s ever erect clitoris a long hard lick.

“Oh, grandfather, oh grandfather…”

Both brothers looked at Tsunade. For a moment there she had almost sounded awake. But her eyes were still closed, her cheeks were still flushed.

“You think she’s dreaming about you elder brother?”

Hashirama chuckled at that. Of course, his little wife would be dreaming about him. There was no better life companion for _his_ Tsuna than himself. 

Hashirama then leaned forward, swallowing Tsunade’s clitoris into his mouth. He whirling his tongue round and round. He felt Tsunade shaking under him. He heard Tsuande moaning. He then started to suck and suck on this magnificent erectness Tsunade had. Tsunade was starting to scream and scream and then she bucked into him so hard Hashirama got thrown of Tsuande’s clitoris as it started to spray out everywhere.

Hashirama looked back to Tsunade. She was back to breathing calmly. She was back to restful sleep. And Hashirama was licking Tsunade’s cum off from the sides of his lips.

Hashirama looked towards Tobirama. Tobirama was silent. Tobirama’s mouth was hanging wide open.

“As you can see little brother, I am more than proficient in the ways of female pleasure.”

Tobirama was nodding quickly. Tobirama had no comeback. Hashirama liked it that way. He did not want someone dictating to him how he should be caring for _his_ wife. 

Hashirama then moved his fingers back to press into Tsunade’s cunt. Hashirama flicked the tip of Tsuande’s clitoris. Tsunade squealed and gasped at that.

Then Hashirama did wrap his fingers around Tsuande’s clitoris. Then Hashirama did start to twist that less erect part of her body round and round. Tsunade's hips started to sway. Tsunade started to pant and pant. Tsunade started to moan, to cry and cry and cry…

Then Tsunade was shaking. Hashirama only increased the twisting. He would do it this time, he would…he would…

“Grandfather, Grandfather, Grandfather…it’s feels so good, it’s feels so good. Please don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Tsunade moaned and begged him.

Hashirama then reached the optimum speed. He then began to press and twist down harder and harder… Tsunade was shaking. Tsunade was screaming. Then Tsunade was dribbling all over his fingers as the erection in her clitoris began to fade away.

Hashirama then looked back to Tsunade. She was still sleeping. But now she had a big smile on her face and now she was easing back into the cover, sated.

Hashirama pulled his fingers away from her clitoris. He smelled the sweetness of her cum on his fingers. He then saw Tobirama having the decency to go red in the face.

Hashirama then straddled Tsunade’s hips. Hashirama then leaned forward to embrace Tsunade. Hashirama then spoke with oodles of self-confidence right into her ear:

“You like that, my little wife?”

Tsunade did not responnd.

“Let your dreams be filled with your great husband bring you to completion again and again. Now no other man will be able to touch you Tsunade, I know you would _not_ be able to bear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, does Hashirama succeed or fail to get Tsuande to finally pay attention to Eri?
> 
> Kudos and comments are my motivation, please remember that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tsunade take Hashirama's olive branch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Fanfiction13, FrostyFox18, goldgod and all the guests who left kudos after the last chapter. This next chapter is for you!
> 
> To all of you who subscribed and bookmarked after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)
> 
> 300 hits after the first night of posting, please don't forget to show this author some appreciation!

Tsunade woke to the feeling that she had been sleeping for a _really_ long time. Her arms and legs felt heavy but her head, her mind was restless. Her eyes went wide. Was she…was she in her grandfather’s bed? The first part of her body to be free of the numbness was, of course, her cunt. It was throbbing, it was wet, she…she was in her grandfather’s bed. The next part of her body she could move was her neck. That’s when she realised her head was on one of her grandfather’s pillows. She then had a wicked thought. He might refuse to touch her, to bring her pleasure, but she could still use something of his to get it. 

By the time the rest of her body had woken up, geez, how long had she been asleep anyway? Tsunade sat up and grabbed one of the pillows that had her grandfather’s strongest scent on it. Yes, that one would be perfect. She looked down at herself, she had no clothes on.

“You bastard!” Tsunade shrieked. Her grandfather had had her naked all this time. He had been taking pleasure from her whilst she had been asleep, how…how dare he?!

She would show him.

She had his long pillow between her legs. She then flipped onto her stomach, landing on the pillow. She twisted and shifted her hips until she let out a low moan. Yes, yes, that was it, her cunt buzzed as the pillow rubbed against her. She then ground her hips down again, as her cunt once again gave that small pleasant burn. 

It was nothing like what she actually wanted. Fingers were always better. She had used her own, but many times, she had liked to imagine that it had been her grandfather’s. But that bastard wasn’t going to give her what she wanted, was he?

Tsunade ground her hips down even more. Her cunt was starting to throb. Her breasts were starting to throb too, her nipples growing hard. 

“Oh yes…oh yes…oh yes…”

Tsunade sped up her grinding until her cunt felt hot and the wetness came. She thrust into her grandfather’s pillow once, twice and thrice. With each wave, his pillow became wetter and wetter. 

Tsunade then pulled herself off the pillow and then off the bed. Ah, that was a good humping session, Tsunade felt refreshed and ready to go. And to make it even better, she had officially marked her grandfather’s pillow as hers.

He would smell that come nighttime.

……………

“Good morning, Tsunade!”

Tsunade's victorious mood deflated from the moment she entered into the dining room. The dining table had been set with a scrumptious breakfast. Her grandfather was a good cook, her granduncle too. Her grandfather was sat at the head of the table because _of course_ , he was. Her granduncle was in one of the side places. And then there was a high chair, to the right of her grandfather, with _that_ in it.

That worm, that _vile_ worm that was sucking all of grandfather’s love away from her.

Tsunade clenched her fists together, even if her grandfather was flashing her that smile that made her feel all warm and tingly. He was still the one holding the bottle up to that little monster’s mouth. She was still eating, sucking, damn it, she was still alive and Tsunade was still…on the outside. 

The sound of a chair getting pulled out caught her ears. She turned to see that it was her grandfather who was offering her a place in the chair on his left. 

“Come now Tsuna, my dear, you must be starving.” He said. Tsunade had considered leaving but all she wanted to do was to stay. Her grandfather’s tone was…kind. Her grandfather was smiling with his mouth and with his eyes. His chakra was glimmering, it was warm, so inviting…and it had Tsunade moving towards the table.

She caught her granduncle holding his chopsticks in suspended motion. He had stopped eating. He was watching her, he was smiling at her, it was almost as if he was expecting something of her…but what?

She was then looking at the chair. She was sitting down, she felt her grandfather’s hand on her back. She tensed and then heard him cooing.

“Aw Tsuna, you know that I love you as much as you love me, _right_?”

Tsunade was sitting down. She was wearing a light blue yukata. Her grandfather was touching and rubbing in all the places she wanted to be touched, but know that… This…this would not end well. This…

“Some tea for you Tsuna?” Her grandfather was still being so kind, it was almost as if everything had gone back to how they were before…

But that monster was still there. That worm was feeding. That…

“She’s such a good baby, isn’t she Tsuna?” 

Tsunade’s eyes widened, then she turned away to see her grandfather’s kind eyes. She could not believe that she had actually spent any time paying attention to… _that_ thing. 

Tsunade would make sure that she would not do that again. She would not engage with that creature, she needed to show her grandfather that that thing had no place in _their_ family. 

“There now little darling, take your time. I know you’re excited that she’s here, but she will still be here when you have finished, Eri sweetheart.” 

Just who was this _she_ that the worm was waiting for anyway? Wait, wait, why did she even care? No, she would drink her tea. Her grandfather had brought her here, she would have her meal then she would be on her way. Well, that was if that monster’s babbling did not take her appetite away. 

Her grandfather then tapped his fingers in front of her plate.

She looked up to see his smile.

“Eat…eat, Tsunade. Tobirama and I kept you fed during your recovery, but you doing it yourself is always best to restore your strength.”

Restore her strength? Oh, so she had been sleeping for a long time. The last she had fallen asleep was when she had still been begging her grandfather for his insane sized cock…

Tsunade felt her cheeks burn and her cunt burning, growing wet in need. 

Tsunade reached for toast, she reached for dumplings and for fruit. Then she bit into her food, then swallowed, bit by bit and swallowed. In other circumstances, one of the men in her family would chide her for not eating like a princess of her station. But now her grandfather had told her to eat…her husband…

Then she heard it. The sound of whining. The sound of whingeing. Then the sound of something patting some loudly on the back.

“Come now little darling, burp for Daddy, burp nice and loud for us, Eri dear.”

 _Daddy_? Her grandfather said that with such love, such happiness… How could he love that…thing?

Then came a long load burp that even had Tsunade snickering under her breath.

“That’s it Eri, that’s it. You sound just like your Mummy when she was your age.”

Sound just like…? That had Tsunade turning her head to look at… It was her grandfather. He had his hands interlocking across the baby’s…no, no what was she doing? What was she…? That thing was turning to look at her. That thing was smiling at her, that _victory_ smile. And that monster had the nerve to stretch out her claw as if wanting to grab onto her.

“Ma…Ma… _Ma_ …” 

The worm wasn’t trying to say what Tsuande thought she was going to say. She hoped not. It might have come from her stomach, but that didn’t mean that she would ever love…

“Oh, Eri…”

Tsunade clenched her teeth together as she saw her grandfather bringing that thing higher to push his slobbery hard kisses against her head. The same kisses that _she_ had gotten from him once upon a time.

“You want to go to your Mummy, little one?”

Then suddenly her grandfather was lifting the monster up. He was lifting that thing closer and closer towards her.

“Tsuna dear, someone wants to say hello…”

That thing was close, too close, too close, too… It was stretching its arms out, it was wriggling its legs, and babbling most happily. It wanted to latch onto her…but she wouldn’t…that thing…that monster had ruined _everything_.

Tsunade then shot up in her chair pushing it back.

“ _Tsunade_?!” Her grandfather, her husband sounded most offended. Screw him! 

“No, no, no! Get that…get that thing away from me!” she hissed.

“But Tsunade, Eri’s a baby, your baby…”

Tsunade was already moving further away from the table. She was shaking her head.

“No, I won’t…I won’t…I will never love…” Tsunade was heading towards the door.

“Don’t you dare say that _wife_!” her grandfather’s voice was no longer kind.

“I don’t want it. I don’t ever want it!” Tsunade shouted.

And as if that monster had felt the hate in her words, it went from babbling to bursting into crying, _painful_ crying.

But Tsunade did not stick around to listen to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Eri is upset, Hashirama is angry but will Tobirama manage to be the voice of reason?
> 
> Kudos and comments, are my biggest push to continue!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama does not understand Hashirama sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SeulRene4Life, ComicCy, WSeara, wanqzan, Bekyvan and the guest that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to those who bookmarked this story after the last chapter!

Tobirama buried his face into his palms as Eri’s wails hurt his ears. What an absolutely _amazing_ start to the morning. Yeah right. Tsunade had joined them for breakfast, yes. She had eaten, yes. But had she given Eri the time of day, ha, as if? Tsunade acted like a spoilt brat. Hashirama might have practically wanted to shove Eri right into her arms, but as if that would have really worked. Tobirama knew that he and his brother had made Tsuande into the spoilt brat she was in the first place. 

But Hashirama’s raging chakra was giving Tobirama a real headache.

“Oh, Eri, Eri, Eri, my darling, Daddy loves you. Daddy will always love you. And Daddy promises that he will make Mummy _pay_ …”

Tobirama pulled his face back from his hands. He looked to Hashirama. Eri’s wails were starting to settle now. She was clinging onto his robes, snuggling into his chest. Cute little wood style user that she was…

Tobirama sighed. Then again, this was not the first time a Senju female had been this clingy and unbearably adorable.

The image of toddler Tsunade in her pigtails and sundresses came to mind. She had latched on his older brother all the way until she ended up right on top of his cock.

Tobirama had to admire Hashirama’s efficiency to get that marriage underway with barely any pushback. A match made in sex heaven. Tobirama chuckled under his breath.

“Yes…yes, that’s it, that’s it…Daddy’s going to punish Mummy _real_ good…”

Tobirama watched them. Eri was not crying anymore, the only evidence of that was the drying tears on her face. Hashirama’s big brown eyes were looking right down into her eyes, the same brown eyes. Honestly, Tobirama was still trying to find the Tsunade in Eri. Pure little Senju that Eri was…

“And Daddy’s going to tie her down and…”

“Hashirama!” Tobirama spoke up before it was too late.

He got Hashirama’s angry eyes on him. Honestly, Tobirama knew that Hashirama enjoyed babbling about all sorts of things with Eri, it was probably why she made those incoherent babbling noises all the time in the first place. There were certain things though that should be off-limits with a four and a half-month-old baby.

Urgh, Hashirama probably had sex on the brain to nearly slip up _that_ badly. Why Hashirama did not just fuck Tsunade when she had been sleeping, he still could not figure that one out. She had been hot, naked and horny all the way through, it was not as if her cunt hadn’t been wet enough to not take Hashirama’s cock easily.

“What!” Hashirama snapped back.

Then it was the Daddy daughter duo glaring down on him as if he had interrupted their special time. 

“You…that’s…that’s not an appropriate thing to talk about with a _baby_ , Hashirama!” Tobirama hissed at him.

Hashirama was looking at him, pouting at him. And then Eri was doing it too, good god, Eri was turning right into a mini version of his older brother. 

“Oh come on Tobi, I won’t have my darling Eri growing up to hate her body.”

Tobirama let out a loud cough at that. 

“Oh yes…isn’t that the same thing you once said about Tsunade, Hashirama and look how she turned out.”

Hashirama was furrowing his eyebrows at him.

“There’s nothing wrong with my Tsuna, _Tobirama_ …” 

Tobirama let out a loud groan.

“Even if she is probably on her way down to that shop at this very moment.”

Tobirama watched as Hashirama clenched his teeth, his face going rather red in the process of it all.

“Don’t…don’t even joke about things like that Tobirama,” Hashirama told him in a hard tone. 

Tobirama moved to lean back in the dining chair. He was done with his morning meal now, so crossing his arms would not come across as rude.

“Are you sure about that Hashirama? Are you absolutely sure?” Tobirama knew he was prodding. But Hashirama could sure be dense at times. 

Hashirama laughed, Eri followed suite. Tobirama could not help but smile from the utter adorableness of it all. 

“Well…well…Tsuna loves me too much.”

And this was the same brother who had just declared that he would punish his wife, honestly, his brother could be so erratic at times. 

“And what is your Tsuna has grown bored of you Hashirama?” Tobirama asked.

Hashirama then shot up from his chair. Eri gave a long loud gasp at that. Hashirama looked very sheepish, bringing Eri up to his neckline and patting her along the back.

“Hush, hush, darling, it’s alright, it’s alright. Your uncle Tobi had just given me the most wonderful idea for Mummy’s punishment.”

Tobirama frowned, and then suddenly Hashirama was coming right towards him. Hashirama was lowering Eri into his arms. When Tobirama realised this, he rose from his own chair opening his hands to let Hashirama slip Eri between his arms.

It was once she was there that Eri decided to squirm and whine reaching out her tiny little hands to go back to Hashirama. Tobirama was inclined to give in her request. She had spent more of her time with him from the moment she had come into this world anyway.

Hashirama instead patted her bowl-cut fringe.

“There now sweetheart. You have fun with your Uncle today. Daddy has to go take care of Mummy and our needs.”

Tobirama then pulled Eri further into his arms. She settled from his own warmth. Tobirama smiled, at least the little one seemed to trust him well enough.

“Hashirama…where are you going?” Though Tobirama was not entirely sure if that was a question he wanted to know the answer to.

Hashirama looked at him smiling.

“Oh well if she insists on going there, it might be time to introduce her to the red room.”

Tobirama blanked.

“The red room…? _What’s_ that?” 

Hashirama had this really, really lewd look on his face that was even making Tobirama feel uncomfortable.

“You better be ready Tsuna! I’m coming…and I’m going to tie you up and whip you as I _cum_ in your ass!” Hashirama left the room belly laughing.

Tobirama then looked down to Eri. Her eyes were wide and curious. He thought he might indulge her.

“Your parents are crazy, young Eri, absolutely _cra-zy_!”

“Crae! Crae!” Eri chirped at up at him like a little bird. “Crae! Crae!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tsunade seeks sanctuary in her usual place but the villagers are treating her weird.
> 
> It gets lonely writing this story sometimes, so many people reading yet I have no idea why. Please consider leaving a comment (you can leave an anonymous comment!). Kudos are always appreciated too!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama invades Tsunade's safe space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got reviews, two reviews, I am so, so happy! A big, big thank you to creativegirl--o and bethany for your reviews! Thank you for making me feel not so lonely. THANK YOU!
> 
> Thank you also to Firelily24 and the four guests that left kudos!
> 
> To those of you who bookmarked and subscribed after the last chapter, I hope you stick around. I also hope you leave some feedback to let me know how you think this story is going. I think I'm going to have to revisit Fifty shades of Grey :)

“Look…look, there she is, there she is…”

Tsunade was starting to regret how fast she had bolted from the house. But she couldn’t help it. She had liked it better when her grandfather had been ignoring her. Actually, she had liked it better when that _thing_ wasn’t around to hog all of his attention. 

“Did you hear just how well she performed in the marriage ceremony?” 

There was one thing that her grandfather had taught her when she was just a small child. She was the granddaughter of the great god of shinobi. She could hold her head up high for having his blood running through her veins. 

“She moaned so loud that many of the noble lords across the land have started breaking their marriage contracts to look for bed partners who perform that well.”

But Tsunade was finding it ever so hard to keep her head high at a time like this. Everyone was staring at her. Everyone seemed to be looking at her assets, at her crotch.

Tsunade felt her cheeks beginning to burn.

“I hear the nobles are furious that Lord Hokage go such a naughty little wife in bed.”

Tsunade’s ears burned as she heard people laughing at.

“I must say, I would love to tap that ass…hard!”

Tsunade felt her head starting to pound. Oh god, so they were talking about that time, that day. Tsunade’s body was going hot, going cold with just the memory of her grandfather’s cock pounding right into her.

Tsunade felt her cunt starting to throb. She felt it growing wet. She was growing horny _already_ , and all from the prospect of her grandfather’s cock.

“Husband! Husband! I need it! Let me worship at the altar of your cock! My body is open and ready! I need it! I need it! I need it! I will die without your cock in me!”

Tsunade’s ears rang. Oh god, she had actually said that. And everyone had heard her saying that. Good god, what had her grandfather done to her? What had…

Her cunt ached. Her breasts started to swell, her nipples grew hard. Damn it, damn it. She had to stop thinking about it. She had to stop thinking about her husband’s king of cocks.

 _Damn_ it!

Tsunade felt her pants growing wet. She needed to find relief and she needed to find it quickly. She had to go home. No, no, she couldn’t go there. Her grandfather would be there and her granduncle had been so cruel and thrown all her toys out.

Her toys…

Yes, that was it. That was it. She would just need to go and get some more toys to deal with her now raging libido. It was not as if she would go back home, back to him. 

She knew the stakes. He did not care about her pleasure. It was all about using her body, her cunt to get _his_ pleasure.

Tsunade then turned around and headed right in the direction of her favourite place, the sex shop. 

……………

“My, my Princess Tsunade, it’s been a long time since you have graced us with your lovely presence.”

Tsunade took a sigh of relief. She was in a safe place. She was in her second home. She was with two of her favourite people in the world, Richi and Rocco. Two men that if Tsunade were a little older, she would understand that they were in a sexual sort of relationship.

She ran forward and embraced them both. They hugged her tight. Tsunade felt that she could relax. She always did find it much easier to associate with men then she did with women.

“You have anything new in-store Rocco?” she asked as soon as they broke their embrace.

Rocco looked at some of the shelves to the far end of the store. Tsunade looked that way too.

“Well, there is something that you might like Princess.” He told her. Tsunade looked back at Richi as Rocco guided her towards the back shelves, those hidden away from the front of the shop.

Richi was frowning at her. Richi seemed to be trying to figure something out. Tsunade really _really_ hoped that Tobirama had not talked to him or something. 

Tsunade then turned her attention to the boxes at the back. Rocco was looking at her smiling, well his eureka, I’m sure I found what you are looking for.

Tsunade picked up one of the boxes. She read the title.

“Clitoral stimulator?” 

Rocco smiled at her.

“This is different from the usual vibrator, right?”

Rocco nodded. What Tsunade liked most about coming here was there was no judgement. Most of her sex education had come from these two men. The stuff she had learnt in the academy had been worthless. And it was not as if she could discuss things with her granduncle. Her grandfather, well…that was a conversation she would never have with him. God, he never understood her needs anyway. It was not as if he knew anything about her world, the world that this shop had yet to offer her.

“Yes, princess. Let’s just say that whilst you have the hold the vibrator in place. This clitoral stimulator latches itself around your clit and lets you just lie back and bask in pleasure…”

Tsunade’s eyes widened.

“So…so you mean that it will just stay there, in place and vibrate…?|

Rocco just nodded and smiled.

Then Tsunade heard the door opening. How strange? This shop did not see the same retail rush as other shops in the village. Tsunade knew this shop was popular. But she also knew that most of the sales were done through home deliveries. Tsunade was one of the only ones who came in person. She hadn’t wanted the men in her household to go searching through her packages.

She still wasn’t sure if her granduncle had not done just that. At least she had managed to stop her grandfather from snooping, that would have been embarrassing.

“Ah, it’s been a very long time hasn’t it Lord Hashirama?”

Tsunade felt her heart starting to race. He couldn’t be here, surely? She put that box down and went rushing towards the front of the shop.

She then saw them Richi with a bowed her and…her _grandfather_?!

“What are you doing here?!” Tsunade shouted.

“Richi, get him out!” Tsunade shrieked. 

Richi frowned at her, wagging his finger and tutting:

“Now, now, Princess Tsunade, why would I be kicking out our sponsor?”

Tsunade turned her eyes towards her grandfather. He was looking at her, leering at her, imagining her without her clothes on.

“Do forgive my little wife, Richi…”

Tsunade saw Richi’s eyes going wide and she looked to see Rocco’s mouth hanging open.

“Wife?!” they squawked in unison.

And then he was behind her, his arm was snaking around her waist. Tsunade tried to kick and push away from her grandfather as he pulled her close.

“Yes, yes, my little Tsuna, got herself pregnant with my child. I couldn’t very well let our baby be illegitimate…”

Richi and Rocco now had their mouths wide open.

“A _child_?!”

Tsunade was doing everything to claw and peel away from her grandfather. Every time she tried to pull away, he readjusted his arms to yank her back.

He then had his lips at the crux of her neck. She froze feeling his hot breath making her body shudder in need.

“And of course there will be no more yucky boys able to get into _my_ wifey’s pants.”

Tsunade then felt it. Her grandfather’s fingers brushing against her wet patch.

“Con…Congratulations are in order then. I suppose we won’t be seeing much of Princess Tsunade anymore then, will we?” Tsunade heard Rocco say.

“Oh gentlemen, I won’t take away my Tsuna’s enjoyment, I think it’s time for us to enjoy it… _together_.”

Oh god, why wasn’t her grandfather going away already?

“Ah, I suppose you will be wanting that key then?”

Key, key? What key? Damn it, was no place safe from _him_ anymore?

Tsunade felt her grandfather moving forward. For a few seconds, his grip had loosened on her. She took that as the opening, to run, to…

“Uh, uh, uh… _little_ wifey…do you think I’m going to let you get away _without_ your punishment?”

Punishment? Punishment!

“Screw you! I’m not going _anywhere_ with you!”

Tsunade bit into her grandfather’s arm hard. He pulled back for just a moment, before pulling her back towards him as she kicked against him, screamed against him.

“So, so _feisty_ , my little _wifey_ , this is going to be _so_ much fun…”

Tsunade only screamed and howled that much louder. She would scream the whole store down just so that everyone would coming running to see what all the commotion was.

Then she felt something getting brushed against her nose. Something strong, something sweet, her screaming became less and less, she could feel her limbs going numb and soon everything around her went black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, Hashirama used his pollen to make Tsuande fall to sleep.
> 
> Next up, Tsunade wakes up...
> 
> Please don't forget to leave some kudos and comments!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuande's sensitive breasts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the two guests that left kudos after the last chapter, this next one is for you!

Ever wake up to the feeling of being tied down, that was what Tsunade felt as soon as she became aware. She only knew she was aware of the lurching sound that came when she tried to move her arms and legs. For some reason everything around her was pitch black, but, that didn’t make sense…it wasn’t night time.

Tsunade remembered her training. If one sense was down, hone in on the others. 

She would go with the feeling and hearing next.

She heard something that sounded like swing against a crane. The sound happened with she tried to move her arms. Her arms were hanging up. She tried to shift her body and then she felt a harness running across her stomach. She felt an uncomfortable ache in her hips. Her legs were being held up and her cunt was all unfurled and aching most terribly.

“What the fuck?!” Tsunade shouted. 

And then it came, there was the sound of chug, chug, chug. Then she felt it. There were things clamped down hard on her…on her breasts?!

“Get…get these things off me!” she screamed as realised that she had suction cups enclosed around her breasts. Then the chugging only became louder, as she felt her entire body shake, shiver and her cunt started to ooze.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…!” Tsunade gasped and moaned as there was an unbearable pleasure growing in the pit of her stomach. She felt the sanction cups pressing down harder and harder. Oh god, her breasts were throbbing, just as much as the rest of her body was following suit.

The chugging then began an absolute unbearable blur of noise. Tsunade couldn’t stop her entire body from shaking as gallons upon gallons of milk escaped her breasts.

Damn it that was supposed to have dried up by now.

Cum splashed from her cunt soon after that, as she shivered and moaned. And then she felt it, a finger skimming over the top of her cunt. She whined and shivered and had the unbearable desire for whomever those fingers belonged to, to dig in further…

She then heard the sound of sucking. 

“Hmm, well if you look at that, little wifey gets drawn to orgasm by the suction on her breasts…”

Tsunade recognised that voice.

“You? You! What have you done to me?!” 

Tsunade heard her grandfather’s laughter, he sounded…he sounded excited in a manic sort of way. 

“Or is it just because you dared to storm out of the house without your husband taking care of _your_ needs.”

Tsunade let out a scream:

“I don’t need you, a vibrator and a dildo are one hundred times better than you will ever be.”

Her grandfather laughed:

“Oh really…”

The chugging started again, as Tsunade felt her entire body shaking and she cried out louder and louder. Her entire body tensed as more milk came and her cunt buzzed.

Tsunade was left panting, gasping for difficult breaths.

“Take these off me, you _fucking_ bastard!” she snapped as she tried to move against the restraints.

She heard her grandfather hum before saying:

“Ah, ah, ah, little wife, I’m just taking something that is due to our _baby_ …”

Tsunade let out a shriek:

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare bring that…that mon…”

Then Tsunade’s entire body jolted as she felt something large, some wide and something hard smacking right against her ass.

“Her…” came another smack.

“Name…” Tsunade’s ass felt like it was on fire.

“Is…” Tsunade let out a pained cry at the third smack.

“Eri!” Tsunade howled at the final smack against her ass left her entire body aching in pain and need…

Damn it, was this turning her on?

“Say it Tsunade. _SAY_ IT!” She heard her grandfather shouting at her. Ha, as if she would give in to any of _his_ demands.

“What? Monster?”

Tsunade heard her grandfather let out a feral howl at that. Ha…ha…ha…she would win this fight. She was younger than him.

“You cruel bitch! I’m going to make you _pay_ for that!” She heard her grandfather declare.

“Bring it on!” she snapped back.

Then she heard something that sounded very much like a needy moan… Oh my, was she turning her grandfather on…?

And then she felt it something at her…her asshole. It was large, it was threatening to push right in. But then everything in Tsunade’s mind was screaming at her, no, no, no, his cock is too big, _too_ big!

Tsunade let out a scream of panic as something cold pushed past her sphincter. It was…it was cold.

“Hmm, tell my wifey dear, have you ever fucked yourself here?”

It wasn’t his dick that he was trying to push in but still… Tsunade had never pushed anything in there. She didn’t like the idea of anything being pushed there. But she was also the one tied down and…and, he had blindfolded her?

“No… Why are you planning of cracking my asshole in two?” she hissed.

“ _Tsuna_ …?!” For the first time, Tsunade recognised a glimpse of her old loving grandfather.

“Well, are you?!” Tsunade had to keep her composure, she would not cry…she would not _cry_ in front of him. 

Would there ever come a day when he would stop being so angry with her…? 

“Ah come on Tsuna…I would never hurt you like that… Isn’t it time your husband showed you how to have some real grown-up fun…?”

Her grandfather wanted to have fun with her…fun with sex.

“Oh…and since when are you a grown-up?” Tsunade asked him.

“Sex-crazed child…” she heard her grandfather quip back. “We’re going to take this nice and slow…” 

Then she felt a finger rubbing round and round her asshole. The dildo, that cold thing must be there, slid in further and further. Tsunade writhed and fought off the urge to be sick.

She didn’t like this, she didn’t like this…she didn’t…

But if she admitted that, then she would only be showing weakness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hashirama's evil plans with a vibrator...
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos, I'd ask for comments but wishful thinking I suppose...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama's inferiority complex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to bethany, creativegirl--0 and Chimera for your reviews on the last chapter! I have been travelling so I couldn't write and post any new chapters in the meantime.
> 
> Thank you to the six guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all those who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

The vibrator. Females loved it. Tsunade too. But Hashirama hated it… _hated_ it. He had hated it from the first time his Tsuna had brought one of those wretched things into the house at thirteen years old. Hashirama had buried the first one in a part of the village where Tsunade would never find it. Tobirama had dared to chew him out about it. Tobirama had even dared to give Tsunade the money to replace it. Hashirama had been angry at him for months. Vibrators shouldn’t exist. With vibrators women no longer needed men to fulfil their sexual needs. And Hashirama refused to be in constant competition with them. 

No…he would personally make sure that Tsunade learnt to hate the blasted thing as much as he did. Then Tsunade could only come to him for relief and then his Tsuna would have no more wriggle room to deny their baby girl a loving mother.

Hashirama turned his attention back to Tsunade, his mouth salivating at the sight… Tsunade looked ever so delectable strapped into the BDSM frame. Hashirama’s own cock pulsed with blood from the way that Tsunade’s ass was presented to him like that.

He could see the end of the dildo he had pushed in. His Tsuna didn’t seem to like it very much. Ba-ah, Hashirama didn’t like the idea of anal sex either.

A man’s penis should only ever enter his wife’s vagina. 

No the dildo in Tsuna’s asshole was part of his grand strategy. Pain and pleasure could be stretched across one fine line when it came to sex. Hashirama knew that too much pleasure could become uncomfortable and then painful.

The dildo was already causing Tsunade discomfort, already making her oversensitive. He moved forward with the vibrator in hand. If he played his cards right, he would take Tsunade over the edge but pull back before he caused her lasting pain.

From his knowledge as a medic, he knew that there was such a thing as too much clitoral stimulation being painful. 

Hashirama moved to press the on button. He eyed Tsunade’s wet cunt. He eyed her bulging clit. He moved the active vibrator to press down onto the nub and he kept it there, waiting…

Hashirama watched as Tsunade’s body began to shiver and to shake.

“Is that…is that a vibrator?” Hashirama heard Tsuande gasp.

“So what if it is little _wifey_?” Hashirama asked in a sort of tone that suggested that he was egging her on.

“You’re…you’re pressing it too hard…” Hashirama heard Tsunade give a displeasured groan.

“Oh…too hard, _am_ I?” Hashirama cooed to her in a cold sort of tone. He pressed the vibrator a little further down as Tsunade let out a pained shriek.

Hashirama pulled the vibrator back, witnessing as Tsunade’s clit grew red but not erect, well not enough. Hashirama licked his lips. Hmm…he would have to help Tsuna…just a bit. He refused to cause her lasting pain. Ruffling Tsunade’s feathers, damaging her ego, well those would be simple things to remedy once Tsuande stopped acting against his wishes.

Tobirama claimed that they were the ones responsible for making Tsunade this way. Well, then…that meant that it was up to Hashirama to teach Tsunade to stop being so selfish. His Tsuna was off his blood, surely below all her stubbornness and bravado, Tsunade had a kind loving soul…

Hashirama could help…just a bit.

He pulled the vibrator back for just a moment. He kept it on. He might hate the noise, but then again it would surely hide from Tsunade what he was about to do…

He moved to kneel down. He licked his lips and smiled. He then pressed his lips against Tsunade’s cunt and proceeded to lick around each fold of her pussy. He let his natural tree sap gather in his mouth, it was incredibly sweet, it made his eyes stick but at least Tsunade would be wet enough…

Then he felt it, Tsunade was shuddering under him. He heard her crying… And then he felt her cumming right into his mouth…

Hashirama pulled away from Tsunade’s cunt. Her juices were savoury, it was a blessing. Her juices balanced out the incredible sweetness of his sap. It was a taste in the mouth that Hashirama quite enjoyed…

“Wait…was that…was that your m…?” 

Hashirama pressed down the vibrator once again and Tsunade let out a sudden scream of surprise. Hashirama sighed in relief. He did not want Tsuande to accidentally think he was weakening in his resolve. He could not risk her to thinking that her punishment was over.

Honestly…how difficult would it be for Tsunade just to spend a moment or two with Eri? Hashirama was sure that all mother and daughter needed was one time, one time to go from unwilling enemies to a loving family.

Tsunade was starting to pant heavily now… Tsunade was starting to let out groans. Hashirama recognised it. Tsunade’s impatience. Tsunade’s growing discomfort.

For many years Hashirama had conducted his own research. Tsunade had an obsessive dependency on sex toys. Hashirama liked the idea of whips. He liked the idea of tie Tsunade down and fucking her until she was screaming, begging him for release.

But he hated the idea of those sex toys that would remove any need for Hashirama to fuck Tsunade all together.

Hmm…would she grew frustrated enough and beg him to fuck her. He hoped it would not take long. His cock was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He did not like the idea of wanking off. He wanted to retain every last bit of his cum to shoot of hard in Tsunade’s cunt… She swore she hated it, but he did not.

But cumming in her, Hashirama liked to do it. It was the best way to claim her again and again in his essence. She would grow so accustomed to his essence that another’s man cum would have her running away fast.

Then again what other men could compete with the size of his manhood. Tsunade must know that…instinctually.

“Oh god, oh god, it’s too much, it’s _too_ much…” Tsunade was starting to reach her limit now. Hashirama could not help but grin at that. Hmm, he could see it now, Tsunade’s clit was swelling, throbbing, dribbling…

Just a little further… Tsunade was starting to cry. She was starting to shake. She would start, she would…

“Damn it, Damn it, fuck me already, fuck me… FUCK ME! FUCK ME! _PLEASE_!” 

Hashirama’s eyes went wide. Well, that did not take long, but was Tsunade really asking for it or was she trying to trick him?

“Oh but little wifey, here I thought you and the vibrator were such _good_ friends…” Hashirama cooed at her.

Tsunade let out a loud shriek. Hashirama watched as she tried to twist and turn out of the binds. Hashirama grinned even wider…

“It’s too much, it’s too much… I hate it… I hate it!” Oh…oh…was that it? Was Tsunade giving him the answer he wanted? Was she being sincere about it though…? Hashirama pressed the vibrator down harder.

“Oh, but were you not intending to get your hands on one of these vibrators? Were you not intending to use it as a replacement for my…?”

Tsunade let out a scream.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! _FUCK_ …ME!” Tsunade started to howl as she resisted against her restraints more and more…

“Oh but Tsunade, surely the vibrator can bring you more pleasure than my co…”

Another of Tsuande’s screams cut Hashirama off…

“Damn it, you want me to say it, you want me to beg for it, you son of a bitch!” Tsunade spat at him. 

“Beg for what _my_ little wife?” Hashirama watched Tsunade. She was shaking and shuddering. Hashirama’s eyes flew to her breasts. The breast pumps were still in place… But Hashirama could see them, Tsunade’s breasts were growing erect. A couple more drops of milk came forth.

He supposed he could relieve his Tsuna now. He moved to unclip the pumps. Their Eri would have milk to feast on for at least a week.

At least those injections were still prolonging the breastfeeding period. He would not have Eri missing out on crucial elements of her diet just because her mother was being a selfish bitch. 

Hashirama rolled Tsunade’s very erect nipples in the tips of his fingers.

Tsunade let out a squeal:

“Stop it! Stop teasing me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Please, please, please…!”

“Oh my, is little wifey begging for it…?”

“Yes!” Tsunade hissed.

Hashirama let out a groan as he hunched forward. His cock was throbbing much to painfully now. Hashirama’s vision was starting to flicker now. His need was starting to outweigh his resolve to hold himself back.

His eyes flickered to her cunt, it was beginning to open up now. He was coming closer and then he was pushing the tip of his cock in.

Now he just had to find a switch. How else would he be able to tan her behind as he fucked her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tsunade finally gets fucked though what does Hashirama do to really piss her off?
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and maybe some comments...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama lays down his terms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank to Queerleo for your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to Avlnmists, Eeveebattler4, Queerleo, The_crimson_angel_asha and the 4 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!

Tsunade…Tsunade really wanted to take her blindfold off. She didn’t get…she didn’t get this pain, this pleasure. There was a whoosh and sting as Tsunade cried out. And then her grandfather’s giant cock slid right on in. He then pulled out suddenly as Tsunade let out a gasp.

What…what was going on?

She liked her grandfather’s cock, well she was learning to like it now. The way it pushed into her not giving a fuck if it was causing her pain or pleasure. The way it throbbed inside her, Tsunade liked that, a lot. It…it reminded her of when she was a child, crying, scared and how her grandfather’s bear hugs would always have her comforted by the beating of his heart. Reminding her that he would always be there.

Then came another whoosh and a sting across her butt cheeks as Tsunade let out a disgruntled yelp. 

And seconds later her grandfather pushed into her and just before he was about to pull out, she spoke out:

“St...Stay…please, stay…”

Her grandfather started to pull out again.

“Didn’t you say I should learn to get pleasure from your cock alone?”

Her grandfather gave a thoughtful humph before pushing back in. His cock was still huge. It still felt like it was stretching her to the max and making her stomach fill very full. But the fullness, the heat, the throbbing, it was like her grandfather was embracing her from the inside out.

And then he was out and the whoosh and the sting across her ass cheeks happened again.

“No! Stop that!” Tsunade huffed as she resumed struggling against her binds. Her grandfather was doing something to her that she _didn’t_ like. But it was not like she could see what it was now, could she? 

“Stop what, Tsunade dear?” Tsunade ground her teeth together. She knew that tone, that eerily chipper tone of her grandfather that he was actually taking pleasure from _her_ discomfort!

“Bastard!” she hissed. And instead of getting his cock, as she wanted, there was another whoosh and a smack across her buttcheeks. A smack? A whoosh? No, surely her grandfather wasn’t actually using his belt on her.

“Since when do you whip anyone?”

And then Tsunade gasped, feeling it, her grandfather shoving his cock right into her and thrusting, hard…

“Since when are you such a stubborn bitch?!” 

“You’re the one being a stubborn bastard!”

“ _Am_ I? Am I _really_?”

Tsunade shivered, not from the cold, but because her grandfather’s voice was deathly chipper.

“Or does my little wifey just what something to scream about?” 

Tsunade then knew not to answer. She was the one tied up. She was the naked, blindfolded, helpless… She…she had to be very careful. She…

Tsunade let out a sudden moan. There was…there were fingers wrapped around her clit, fingers that did _not_ belong to her. Fingers that were moulding her clit and then came the feeling of her grandfather sliding in and out of her.

Those fingers…were his?

Tsunade let out a moan in disbelief. But didn’t her grandfather say that he would never touch her again, or something like that? So, so why was he doing it now? What nefarious things did he have planned?

“Stop it!”

Her grandfather thrust in and out of her again, rubbing her clit, as Tsunade felt her clit beginning to painfully engorge. This was…this was bad. Tsunade then felt it, her entire body shuddering, a warm shudder, a pleasant shudder.

No, no, this wasn’t right. Her grandfather could not suddenly be giving her, everything she had wanted…

“Don’t…don’t _touch_ me!” Tsunade hissed me.

“Touch you? Oh but Tsuna, I’m your husband, I can touch you anywhere I want to!” 

And then her grandfather did it again. Stroking her clit, making it throb, making her smack her lips shut to squash those traitorous moans coming out of her moan.

“Use your belt again, sadistic bastard, you know you want to!” Tsunade snapped back as she pulled against the restraints. Damn it, she wanted the bed, at least there she could pull away, at least there she didn’t feel like some _sex_ slave!

“Oh, but Tsunade, didn’t you just complain that you didn’t like the belt?” Her grandfather’s coos were not sincere, they were like a spider, weaving a web to ensnare her into a tra…

Her grandfather thrust into her, a little faster, this time, a harder. Tsunade’s body was turning against her, craving release, quickly, quickly… But…but surely this was one of her grandfather’s ways of tormenting her wasn’t it? He was still on that worm’s _side_!

“Didn’t you say that you would never touch me?!”

“Oh, but Tsuna, isn’t a man allowed to change his mind, especially with how utterly delectable his wife looks…”

So was her grandfather actually doing this, giving her the means of her the orgasm and the pleasure she wanted. She…she could not fight against it. Not, not when there was a chance. And then her grandfather was thrusting into her harder and harder, faster and faster, his fingers ever so skilled, making her clit throb so much that her whole body throbbed in need too.

Damn it, but it was so good… _so_ good! There was this pressure building in her groin, this wave of increasing pleasure. Her body was sore, her body was growing wet and her grandfather was not stopping.

Tsunade couldn’t stop herself, she was moaning louder, her body shaking against the restraints. It was coming, it was coming, an orgasm, an orgasm of all orgasm. Kami her nipples were hard. Every nerve ending in her body was on high alert, her juices were swirling round and round. 

She was going to cum, she was going to cum, she was going to…

And then her grandfather pulled out. Tsunade was left gasping, opening her eyes as everything around her blurred. And then her grandfather was cackling into her ear:

“Edging is not nice, is it, little wifey?”

Tsunade’s head pounded.

“You…you b-b…”

“Tsu-na-de? Do you want me to make love to you?”

Tsunade screamed: “Bastard!”

“You stop being a monster to Eri, and I’ll stop being a monster to you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hashirama gets jealous, be careful Jiraiya!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade sets her sights on Jiraiya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Queerleo for all your comments!
> 
> Thank you to Turix, VPandinha, uchiha_princess, pinkmidori and the 7 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers, I hope you stick around :)

“…and there was this chick all over me, I mean all over me, and you know what I said?”

“What did you say Jiraiya? What did you say?” Tsunade said with a carefree smile on her face, as she and Jiraiya occupied one of the outside tables in one of the snack bars in the hidden leaf village.

“I told her that her tits are nothing like my best friend’s…”

“Orochimaru does not have tits, Jiraiya!” Tsunade chided even as her face was lighting up in the most unbearable smile.

Jiraiya looked at her, his entire face beaming.

“Eh hime, I got two best friends and the only one with the most marvellous tits is sitting right in front of me.”

In the past, Tsunade might have clobbered Jiraiya half to death for being such a perv, but today, _today_ she would take his words as a compliment. Let’s just say that for the first time in five months, she was glad to be out of the house and _far_ away from her grandfather. 

She was really starting to _not_ love him anymore…

“Marvellous tits, do I?” Tsunade moved to press her tits together looking down. As she could that, she could hear them, the whispers, the disapproving whispers…

“What is she doing?”

“What is she doing with _another_ man?”

Another man? What were they muttering about? 

Tsunade looked back up to Jiraiya. Jiraiya had this growing blush on his face and…

“You perv, is that blood coming from your nose?” 

Jiraiya only started to giggle at that as he brought a hand to his nose to hide it. Tsunade only saw Jiraiya’s nose bleeding _that_ much more. 

“Jiraiya!” Tsunade pretended to scream annoyed but she was on the edge of laughing, laughing! Thank kami Jiraiya as still the same as ever. Thank kami he had _not_ changed as her grandfather had done.

“What am I supposed to do when your…your pressing them together like that?!” Jiraiya cried in his defence. Tsunade took her hands away from her breasts. She then noticed that not only Jiraiya was the one looking. 

“Lord Hokage must love _fucking_ those melons.” 

Tsunade turned her head around. Who had said that? How dare they? Why would she ever give her grandfather that sort of privilege? It was not as if _he_ was a lover worth rewarding. It was not as if she wanted him to ejaculate all over her face. Why would she, when he _kept_ using edging on her?

“Everything alright hime?” 

Tsunade turned her attention back to Jiraiya. He had a tissue to his nose now, pitching it, stopping the nose bleed. Then Tsunade start to giggle and she couldn’t stop, she just couldn’t stop.

“Hime! Hime! Why? Why are you laughing at my pain?! You’re so mean, so- _o_ mean!”

Tsunade had covered her mouth in the end, everyone was looking. She let the medical ninjutsu flow into the tips of her fingers before reaching across the table to channel her jutsu to Jiraiya’s nose. 

The bleeding was stopping, but Jiraiya’s face was becoming increasingly hot and increasingly red. 

“Hime, urgh, urgh…”

Jiraiya’s crush on her was so cute, so innocent. Tsunade liked this sort of attention. It was so uncomplicated. It was like they were team seven again, on a mission with Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Things with her grandfather had been so innocent back then. Tsunade wasn’t sure if she was liking this whole marriage thing anymore. Her grandfather was a bastard and he couldn’t even give her satisfactory sex.

But would someone else…?

“I’m the healer around here, you might be an idiot sometimes, but even idiots deserve a tender touch…”

And then there was the silence which Tsunade found strange. Wasn’t Jiraiya always the one babbling about the nonsensical? Tsunade did not like this silence, Tsunade needed a distraction, Tsunade needed…

And then the server arrived with a tray.

The server placed their food and drink.

The server was giving Tsunade odd looks but Tsunade ignored it. This was her time off from being “The Second Wife”. Honestly, her grandfather was turning out to be a piss poor husband.

“I hope that your tea is not spiked hime. The other villagers would think I am leading you into the dark side…”

Tsunade smirked as she drunk her tea.

“Leading me to the dark side? How so? I am Tsunade Senju, I will only go where _I_ want to go…”

Jiraiya nearly choked on his own beverage when Tsunade said that. He answered her in between coughs:

“And where does my hime what to go, hmm?” 

Tsunade looked down to where Jiraiya’s cock was. Yes, yes, this was perfect, why had she not thought about this before. Jiraiya not only had a cock but he was also head over heels in love with her. If there was anyone who could give her satisfactory sex, it would be him.

Why had she been so obsessed with her grandfather again?

“Go, go…I want to go all the way, Jiraiya, all the way…”

Tsunade then saw it, Jiraiya’s lecherous smile. Yes, yes, the idiot was finally getting it. Finally, Jiraiya’s sex addled brain was good for something.

“Clothes on or off?” Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade laughed:

“Whoever leaves their clothes on?”

Jiraiya laughed out loud too:

“Slow or fast?”

Tsunade wriggled her nose: “I have can only have one flavour?”

“Well no, I can do both, but I am more of a slow lover as that way we can…”

 _Orgasm_ together? Tsunade finished off Jiraiya’s sentence without saying it out loud. _Orgasming_ together…? Yes, that sounded so good, so good. No more jackass of a husband cum so hard that Tsunade’s entire stomach blew up.

Fuck her grandfather and his majestic ginormous cock. Tsunade felt her cunt buzz a little, no, no, now was not the time to think about him.

Jiraiya would give her what she wanted…

“Foreplay, Tsunade?”

“Foreplay?” Tsunade asked stunned.

Jiraiya was standing up from the table, looking most determined. He was reaching out for her hand.

“Let’s take this somewhere else hime…”

Tsunade then realised that they had drawn a crowd. She reached out for Jiraiya’s hand and as soon as their hands touched, it happened. The table between them was morphing, morphing right into a tree breaking the two of them apart. 

And then one by one all the tables around them were returning to their natural tree form.

There was screaming.

There was panic.

And then there was Tsunade. Every time she tried to reach out to Jiraya, trees were coming between them again and again. Everyone was running for cover and these trees just would _not_ stop sprouting!

Tsunade had not invoked her grandfather’s wraith, had she? Bah, as if that would get in her way. Jiraiya was going to fuck her if she had anything to say about it. But first, the two of them had to part ways, the trees were causing too much chaos…

……………

Hashirama was angry, no he was pissed. He had just been making his usual rounds. He was just reminding the villagers that he was the Hokage and he was watching over them. But then he caught sight of Tsunade in the village commercial centre with…with that boy!

Jiraya.

Jiraiya the kid who liked peeping into the women’s bathhouses.

Jiraiya who getting far _too_ close to his wife. 

Tsunade seemed to love the attention. Tsunade was flirting with this boy. Tsunade was even touching Jiraiya in the most inappropriate ways. Hashirama had always known that that boy had feelings for his Tsuna. Hashirama had brushed it off before. Tsunade was his, his. His blood, his to possess, _his_ to fuck.

Hashirama usually kept control of his mokuton. He did not want to scare the villagers with the full extent of his power. But then, but then that boy dared to discuss sex in public. That boy dared to make advances on his wife.

Didn’t that boy that he had nothing on his own king of cock?

Didn’t that boy know that no one else could satisfy his little wife but him?

Tsunade had not listened to the disapproval of the crowds. Tsunade was stubborn that way. The _boy_ should have listened. The _boy_ should not have played along. And when that boy was daring to take his wife away to break her vows, he lost it.

Sure there were screams of panic. Sure everyone was running in all directions. Hashirama so wanted to rip that boy into smithereens but that would really petrify the villagers. And Tobi would have his head.

He would have to find another way to get the _boy_ away from his wife. After all, he had this horrible feeling that Tsunade would want to sleep with Jiraya just to _spite_ him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, can Tsunade keep her rendezvouses with Jiraiya a secret?
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to pinkmidori and Queerleo for your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to kit_kait, StormiTheCriminal, Pokemongamer07 and 4 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers!

Tsunade had never been the best student. Tsunade had even missed many of her classes in the academy. So when Jiraiya pulled her in there two weeks later, she hesitated. How would the academy be able to hide them from her grandfather's prowling vines? But, Jiraiya had been right. They had found an empty classroom. They had found the most comfortable desk. At first, there was a lot of awkward bumps and false starts before the kissing started. 

The _kissing_...

Her _grandfather's_ kissing was confident, experienced and possessive. These were all things that made Tsunade tingle all over in need. _Jiraiya's_ kissing was clumsy, desperate and eager to please. Eh, Tsunade was horny enough, she could work with Jiraiya's vibe. 

At least Jiraiya actually worshipped her. 

Tsunade was on the bottom. Tsunade was the one with her back against the desk, Jiraiya was on top. In the past, Tsunade would _not_ have tolerated this. Jiraiya had always been this snot-nosed brat. Jiraiya had always been so annoying. But now Jiraiya had turned into this beefy tall _hunk_ who was still obsessed with her. 

Tsunade's pussy let off a pleasant tingle. Yes, yes, Jiraiya would do. He would do. But first, just what was her teammate hiding under all those clothes.

She reached for Jiraiya's obi.

Jiraiya stopped kissing. Jiraiya looked down. His face had this obvious red glow about it. Jiraiya was so cute. Jiraiya still loved her, and he seemed more experienced now. 

"Hime!" Jiraiya squeaked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya, licking her lips, purring:

"Ah come on Jiraiya, _what_ do you have to hide...?" 

Jiraiya was now looking at her very closely. Jiraiya was looking at her breasts, the same way she was looking at his chest. Tsunade was giving him the go-ahead and she got her reward. Jiraiya's bare chest was a sight to _behold_. She could not help but to run her hands along the ripples of his muscles.

"You like what you see hime?"

Tsunade laughed: "Little Jiraiya has turned into a man." 

Jiraiya was the one purring now. Jiraiya was the one climbing on top of her. Tsunade felt her pussy starting to even ache a little. She liked this dominant version of Jiraiya. She liked the way he pushed his lips to hers to kiss and kiss and kiss her...

Tsunade flinched a little when Jiraiya slid his hands under her shirt. They were large hands, a little clumsy, rather unsure. Her grandfather's hands were large, strong and primed to make her go wild. But her _bastard_ of a grandfather refused to give her what she wanted. He refused to ease the ache of her body.

But Jiraiya _sure_ did.

Tsunade liked the way that Jiraiya was kissing her, even nipping at her lips a little. Jiraiya's hands were moving up. They were moving forward. Her nipples were beginning to grow hard in anticipation. Maybe she _should_ have gone braless. That was have made things go faster. But Tsunade liked the way that Jiraiya had begun to tug at her bra. She liked the way the collars of her shirt fell from her shoulders.

Things were getting hot, things were getting _intense_. Nothing could ruin things now...

"Run! Run! RUN!" Came screams from just outside the classroom. Tsunade heard it, Jiraiya heard it. But at the moment that Jiraiya tried to pull away, Tsunade grabbed onto him, pulling him forward. Jiraiya landed right between her legs as his _bulge_ rubbed against her _cunt_.

"They're going to eat us! _Eat_ us!" 

Tsunade shivered in Jiraiya's arms even as her body was lighting up. Jiraiya's bulge was rubbing at her right there. It was starting to send these wonderful _sparks_ of pleasure into the pits of her belly. 

"Hime..." Jiraiya whined as Tsunade kept pulling him close. Jiraiya was moving his kisses away from her lips and onto her face. Tsunade did not complain. She was too busy panting and getting very excited. Damn it, why couldn't her grandfather be like this? Why did he keep dangling conditions over her head?

Bah, Tsunade would not think of him. She had Jiraiya over her. He was a hunk of scrumptious. He was strong. His determination got her excited. Her cunt began to grow wet at the prospect of Jiraiya pounding on right into her. Well...after some foreplay. Jiraiya was nipping and sucking at her neck. Kami, if he did that to her cunt...

Tsunade groaned.

And then came the series of roars that shook the very walls of the academy. Jiraiya was the one who broke off the kissing. Tsunade groaned in protest.

"Jiraiya? Why did you stop?"

The two of them turned towards the windows. The table they were on was starting to jump and shake from the stomping outside. 

"Hime, it's...it's not safe here..."

And Jiraiya was moving further and further away from her. Tsunade was getting cold. Tsunade did _not_ like this feeling. It reminded her of the cold painful orgasms that her grandfather forced out of her. Tsunade grit her teeth. She did not want that horrible empty feeling. So she followed Jiraiya. He was warm. He was friendly. His bulge, his cock was ever so inviting, this would only be a setback. 

So Tsunade followed Jiraiya out of the classroom. Students were running in all directions. Tsunade frowned, angry. These rugrats had stopped her from Jiraiya giving her cunt the queen treatment. She ought to beat one of them to a pulp to show her _disgust_. She was the Senju princess. If she wasn't getting what she wanted, then _someone_ had to suffer for it.

But...but the students were running out everywhere. Some of them were in the building, some of them were outside the building. Tsunade did not get it. Shouldn't the academy teachers have some sort of protocol here?

Tsunade then heard a _loud_ animalistic scream. She and Jiraiya ran out. Their eyes went wide. Trees. Not normal trees, but gigantic monster trees were running rampant. The teachers were not engaging with these trees. The older students were. They were also the ones who were stupid enough to almost get crushed.

"The Shodaime sent those trees here because of her."

"She's the one to blame for all this chaos."

Tsunade glared at the teachers. Those judgemental old farts. Tsunade clenched her fists. She would show them she could get control. Her grandfather's trees did not _scare_ her.

Tsunade stepped forward:

"Hey, you!"

The trees, five of them in total, stopped moving. They turned towards her, their beady eyes narrowed in on her semi-exposed chest. Tsunade reacted in an instant, pulling her shirt back up. Jiraiya walking around shirtless was one thing. If she did it, well... Her reputation would be further in tatters.

"Tsunaka." They trilled in unison as the hairs on Tsunade's back went up on ends. Damn it, they were using that name, her grandfather's nickname for her. She clenched her fists together.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?!" she huffed at the creatures. 

The tree monsters were looking at her. They were blinking at her. They were _mocking_ her. And then they were not looking at her. Tsunade turned to her side, where Jiraiya was. A half-naked Jiraiya. 

"What do you think you're doing, _princessssss?_ "

Tsunade felt like stomping. Tsunade felt like shouting, screaming. These tree monsters had always bowed to her in the past. These tree creatures didn't...they didn't question her, they didn't judge her. Damn it, why was everyone judging her for her actions?

"My business is none of your business!" Tsunade snapped, letting her chakra rise to the surface in anger.

The trees still had their attention on Jiraiya. They were starting to move forward. Tsunade heard Jiraiya yelping.

"You are trespassing in our _master's_ territory, stripling!"

Tsunade turned towards her teammate. He was not cowering away anymore. He was growing bold. There was this very confident smile blooming on his face. 

"Trespassing in your master's territory? And here I thought that Lords Hashirama and Tobirama's village was for _everyone_."

Tsunade pressed her lips together to hide a laugh. Was Jiraiya being dense or _deliberately_ obtuse? 

"You stupid boy, who are you to get involved with a married woman?"

Tsunade watched Jiraiya's smile grow even wider.

"Not really a marriage though. Not like a certain Hokage failing to give hime the real princess treatment she deserves." 

Tsunade felt her face burn. Jiraiya was...Jiraiya was really brazen. The princess treatment. Tsunade was very curious what her teammate meant by that. Her body was tingling in anticipation again. Hmm...how would she be able to grab Jiraiya and get out of here? Those trees were getting closer and closer. Some of them were getting very close to Jiraiya. 

"You are committing a great sin boy! We are going to get you out of the equation."

And then they were charging at Jiraiya. They were on top of Jiraiya. They were going to _crush_ him. Tsunade reacted. Tsunade punched the ground which knocking the trees of balance. And then she grabbed her teammate. So her grandfather knew what she was trying to do. Bah, it didn't matter. _He_ had failed to give her what _she_ wanted, so he had _no_ right to interfere with her and Jiraiya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up. Any guesses on what the princess treatment will be?
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second time fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to pinkmidori and Queerleo for all your comments!
> 
> Thank you to gg113 and the 3 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around!

Tsunade had never been to Jiraiya's house before. It was odd, to be honest. They had been on the same team. They had had lunch out together. Orochimaru's mother loved to feed them again and again. Orochimaru's parents were shinobi in the intelligence division. Tsunade did not know much about Jiraiya's parents. So when they entered his house, Tsunade posed her first question:

"Your parents are not home?"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, nervous.

"Urgh, no, did you want them to be? I thought you would feel more comfortable in an empty house. You know, to have some _alone_ time."

Tsunade eyed the small living room. Everything was so modest. Small living room, small kitchen, small downstairs toilet. It was nothing like her grandfather's mansion, not even like Orochimaru's house. Her other teammate's house was big due to all the private labs they had.

"You know Orochimaru and I have never actually met your parents...."

Jiraiya was still looking very sheepish: "Eh, there not shinobi or anything. They have a house here but they spend more time in their other properties."

Tsunade's cocked an eyebrow.

"Other properties? So your parents are rich then?"

Jiraiya smiled: "They're successful merchants."

Tsunade titled her head: "Do they sell their wares in the village? Do they have business here?"

Jiraiya shook his head: "Their businesses are in nearby civilian villages. They came here when I showed signs of have enough chakra to be a shinobi. Other than that they spend time at the other properties visiting my older sisters and their families."

Tsunade's eyes went wide: " _You_ have older sisters?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, my parents are in their fifties. I was their later child, their last child."

Jiraiya then handed Tsunade a photo. There were an older man and a woman. There was a girl in her twenties, another eighteen. Jiraiya was there, five maybe. Tsunade had always thought that she and Jiraiya were the same, only children. So she did not know how to feel now.

...............

Tsunade remained quiet when Jiraiya let her into his room. Tsunade smiled a little. She had never thought that she would be doing this. Going to a boy's room to hook up with him. She had been too hung up on... _him_.

The door closed. Tsunade turned her attention to Jiraiya's bed. It was bigger than a single bed but smaller than her grandfather's bed. No, no, Tsunade should not be thinking about him. He was the one not assisting with _her_ needs. The _bastard_...

“Hime…”

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. He had that lecherous look on his face, but he was silent?

“Do you need some help?”

Tsunade frowned: “Help with _what_?”

Jiraiya’s eyes fell to her breasts. Tsunade’s face burned as she covered her modesty without thinking.

“We can always do it in clothes hime, but that might be a bit uncomfortable…”. Tsunade watched as Jiraiya looked left-right and then his face going very red.

Tsunade gave a sheepish smile. She then lifted her arms. Jiraiya’s smile returned growing very big. He moved forward. He pulled her shirt over her head and then proceeded to do the same with his own. Tsunade felt his cheeks burning. She was in her bra now, she was feeling exposed.

“You are beautiful hi- _me_ …”

Tsunade fluttered her eyelashes.

“I…I am?”

Jiraiya nodded: “Of course, of course…so utterly beautiful.”

Tsunade then watched as Jiraiya moved to pull his pants off. She licked her lips when she saw his erection. Her cunt pulsed. Yes, yes, this would be good. Tsunade did not resist when Jiraiya pushed her to the bed.

Minutes later Tsunade was naked. Jiraiya still had his underwear on though.

“Aren’t you…aren’t you going to get naked too?”

Tsunade heard Jiraiya chuckling over her. “Hum, eventually…but I want to give my hime the princess treatment first.”

Tsunade lifted her head up to look at Jiraiya. Jiraiya was hovering over her. Jiraiya was smiling.

“Trust me with this hime.” He told her. Tsunade frowned before lying back. Just what was Jiraiya planning…? Tsunade flinched when she felt his hands on her legs, he was then parting them.

Tsunade blushed. She was wet down there. Would he judge her on…?

Tsunade let out a loud gasp. There was something long. There was something wet. Something was rubbing against the tip of her clit.

Tsunade moaned: “What…what are you doing?”

Jiraiya chuckled: “Does this feel good hime?”

And then Tsunade felt it again. Something wet with ridges. She shook. She trembled. There was pressure beginning to grow in her stomach.

“Is that…is that your tongue?” she gasped.

Then came the sound of slurping. Then came the feeling of pressure as Tsunade cried out cumming. Everything around her was growing hazy, her body became hot in need. And the next time Tsunade looked between her legs, it was not Jiraiya she saw there but her grandfather…

Tsunade’s back arched. Tsunade’s body shook. Tsunade let out a long moan. Her clit…her clit was pulsating. Her fingers were twitching, her toes too. There was pressure growing, growing, growing…

Tsunade felt her nipples growing erect. It was getting unbearable. She might be using her arms to steady herself into the bed, but…but she needed to grab at one of her breasts. She needed to knead her nipple amongst her fingers.

And then came the sound of one long slurp. Tsunade’s head went back as she cried out. Her hips shook and rose from the bed. The pressure was growing more and more in her stomach. This was…this was amazing. This was too much. Her body was tingly in pleasure, in need.

Her grandfather was so lovely to her. Doing this to her, making her clit tingle, throb and making her whole body come to life with need, _unbearable_ need…

“Oh, kami…oh kami….oh…oh…OH!”

Tsunade hunched forward, her entire body shook more and more and more…. And then she cried out, her cunt spraying hard. Then she collapsed to the bed panting, gasping, her head spinning round and round.

And then there was the feeling of getting licked. Tsunade let out a mewl. Her cunt was sensitive, so _very_ sensitive…. Oh kami, oh kami, it was wonderful, _so_ wonderful… Tsunade was then shaking. Tsunade was then moaning. There was a tongue on her clit, then lips and then the pressure was coming back. Tsunade was arching her back. She wanted to run away from the pleasure, she wanted to run towards it.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!” And then Tsunade came hard.

Tsunade was then gasping, her head pounding. Her vision was starting to clear. She jumped when she saw Jiraiya hovering over her. She frowned confused. What was _he_ doing here?

“You alright hime?”

Tsunade looked around. So this wasn’t her grandfather’s bed? She wasn’t at home. She had gone to Jiraiya? Why…? Oh, it was because her grandfather was being such a bastard. He had chosen that worm over her. She had had no choice but to come to another to seek relief.

“That was…that was…”

“Intense?” Jiraiya asked raised his eyebrows. “You are sure are sensitive hime. You are so pent up, I think you are going to need a few more rounds of this?”

Jiraiya was then waiting for her answer. She nodded. Jiraiya was disappearing again, between her legs. He was opening her legs again. Tsunade knew she shouldn’t, she _really_ shouldn’t…. It was not Jiraiya she was imagining between her legs again, but her grandfather.

She could not stop thinking about her grandfather. Her heart wanted Hashirama but her head knew they could not have him.

Tsunade moaned. That tongue…that tongue was lapping over her clit over and over. She was starting to tremble. Her breasts were growing hard. Were they filling with milk? No, no Tsunade would not think about that, it would dry up…eventually…. It should have already happened. Yet she suspected her grandfather had done something to prevent that from happening…

Tsunade laughed.

As if she would ever breastfeed that worm. It should have never been born. If only she hadn’t of gotten pregnant, then all this crap would not have happened.

Tsunade’s head when back. Her clit was throbbing, the pressure was building in her groin, her toes curling…. The _pleasure_ , oh kami, the pleasure, it was…it was amazing. Her grandfather was amazing, could be amazing…

Tsunade’s back arched, she started to dig her hands into the mattress. The pressure was spreading, it was building, building, building…

“Oh kami, oh kami…oh _KAMI_!”

And then Tsunade came long and hard, her heart racing and her body feeling hot even her heart went cold. Jiraiya was looking over her not her grandfather.

“Did you like your princess treatment hime?” he asked her.

Tsunade nodded slowly.

“Shall we continue another day?” he added.

Tsunade nodded. Should they continue? Her body felt sated, the prospect of a cock inside her was appetising, but her heartfelt heavy. Why couldn’t her grandfather be like this? Why couldn’t he love her and be as obsessed with her like Jiraiya was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hashirama approaches Jiraiya...
> 
> Please consider leaving feedback and some kudos:)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya gets cold feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Queerleo and pinkmidori for your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to 9 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscriber, I hope you stick around :)

Rose, fresh lovely smelling roses for his princess. Jiraiya took a large gasp of air as he came out of the flower shop. He held the flowers close. He was going to show Tsunade the right way to wow a woman. He was going to be the complete opposite of him...

And then something was wrapping around his leg. Jiraiya looked down. 

"A...a vine?!" 

In an instant, Jiraiya was getting dragged forward. He let out a yelp as soon as his head smashed against the floor. Jiraiya willed himself to fight. But he couldn't use his hands, he had to protect the roses. He used his other legs. Shit! Another vine wrapped around that leg. He looked back, his precious white hair was getting so dirty. He would curse _whoever_ was doing this to him! Then he was going underground. Underground? What the fuck?! But...but only ANBU bases were there! Jiraiya did not fight after that, he had to protect the roses. _They_ were Tsunade. _They_ had to survive.

Then Jiraiya was getting flung up. Everything was dark, almost cold and very professional. It was almost as if he had walked right into one of Lord Tobirama's establishments. Then the vines were letting him go. Jiraiya was not ready for it. He was falling forward. The roses were flying onto the floor, and the weight of his body was crushing them.

Jiraiya got onto his knees. Get the roses. The first one. Phew, it was fine. The second one, a little crushed, but Jiraiya was sure his mother could help him with that. A few more roses fine, one or two that were not saveable. Jiraiya then stood up. He dusted off his clothes. He reached for his hair. Damn it! He would have to wash it again. Now how exactly could he get out of this place?

Jiraiya shivered. Damn it, why did there have to be so many shadows in this place. The ANBU? Orochimaru has aspirations to join this place, but did he? Jiraiya knew he was powerful. He had the great Hiruzen Saratobi as his sensei. He did not need to go into the really dark world of being a shinobi. Jiraiya did not think he had the stomach for it.

Jiraiya trembled. His hairs stood on ends. Someone...someone was following him. Jiraiya turned his head left, right, find a way out, find a way out. ANBU soldiers were not ones to deal with.

"Are you running for me, _little_ Jiraiya?" 

Jiraiya whipped around, and then he started screaming. So dark, this person was so dark, his chakra bubbling in anger. And then there was a punch across his jaw. Then the roses did go flying. Jiraiya jumped up as soon as he went down. His heart sunk when he saw the start of the rose. He then looked up to see...to see...

He was reaching for one of the rose. He was smiling at them. He was giving him the most vicious smile.

"Oh my, I hope those weren't important."

He was alone with none other than the...the _Shodaime_?

……………

Jiraiya swallowed long and hard. He was alone…with…with….Hashirama Senju. Jiraiya was making sure not to make any sudden movement. Nothing that would provoke this…this wild animal. Damn it, what sort of human ate flowers? If it would have been anyone else. Jiraiya would have been howling, engaging in battle, _doing_ …something. But all he could do stay quiet. All he could do was mourning as Hashirama sat on the floor eating the roses.

Who ate flowers? _Damn_ it, those were _meant_ for Tsunade?!

Then the Shodaime turned to look at him. He was standing up. Hashirama Senju had this really broad smile on his face, but Jiraiya shivered. How could he not? The glint in his eyes was clearly dangerous.

Jiraiya wanted to slap some bravery into himself. He shouldn’t be afraid like this. But…but the Shodaime…alone? Jiraiya knew he was a good shinobi, but to win against a god…

Jiraiya felt bile rising in his throat. He nearly screamed when he felt Hashirama’s hand stroking his cheek.

“Poor little Jiraiya, you look most ill. Do you require _my_ help?” 

Jiraiya’s eyes went wide as he saw Hashirama’s hand glow green. Everything in him was screaming to get away…getaway… Jiraiya pulled back. Jiraiya did not think, he raised his kunai.

“Come now, Ji-rai-ya…you know you cannot win a battle against _me_.”

Jiraiya grit his teeth so hard that it caused his jaw to ache. “Those flowers were for _Tsunade_.”

And just to rub more salt into the wound, the hokage brought up another rose to his mouth. He bit into it. Jiraiya shuddered when he heard the way the petal crunched.

“Oh really, do you think these roses are anything compared to the meadow I can bring forth for my wife?!”

Then there was another feeling overcoming Jiraiya’s fear, confidence…. The hokage had dragged him all this way to pontificate, well Jiraiya could sure play at _that_ game. 

“Sure you could grow your meadow but that would only make it so obvious that you are _compensating_ for something!” 

Hashirama pulled his hand away. Jiraiya watched as the hokage’s smile grew bigger but there was definite darkness in his eyes. But Jiraiya did not look for too long, he couldn’t…he couldn’t let himself get spooked.

“Compensating for something? Why would I need to compensate for something? I am not the one dallying with another’s _wife_!” 

Jiraiya was the one smiling now. He liked the anger in the hokage’s voice, it reeked of pride. Jiraiya could gain an edge here. He could use his words. Engaging in blows with the crazed Senju would be dangerous, but so long as Jiraiya avoided that.

“Ah, but what hime and I have is not a mere dalliance. It’s a testament to how her so-called husband failed to treat her like the queen that she is.”

And then Hashirama was no longer talking. He was flying at him. Jiraiya felt his back getting slammed into the wall. He took a large gasp of air at the impact. And then he realised that he _couldn’t_ move. 

“What goes on between myself and Tsunade is private!”

Jiraiya snarled at him.

“Oh yeah, didn’t you treat her as little better than a _whore_ during that sham of a wedding of yours?!”

Jiraiya gasped. Hashirama was pushing harder against his shoulder. He could have sworn that he heard some of his bones cracking.

“My, my, my…do I detect jealousy in little Jiraiya’s voice? Does he wish it would have been _him_?!” 

And for a moment, for a split second, Jiraiya did have a flash of Tsunade on her knees and…and… Jiraiya shook his head. No, no, he would not give into Hashirama’s evil words. Jiraiya would not be as bad as him!

“Unlike _you_ , I actually fight for what I want. Unlike _you_ , I am proving to Tsunade that I am worthy of her love!”

Without _warning_ the hokage let him go. Without _warning_ , Jiraiya was falling down onto his ass. And then he was looking up to see Hashirama crouching over and cackling like some maniac.

A sweet drop fell down the back of his head. Jiraiya clenched his fists. That fucker…that fucker was…was…

“What do you have to _laugh_ about?”

The hokage was now acting like a little kid. He was giving him these looks that he was better. Jiraiya was now the one that wanted to attack. The sadistic piece of shit! He would show him, yes…yes…!

“Oh, I don’t know. That a little boy actually thinks he is worthy of _my_ Tsuna’s love…” 

Jiraiya’s eyes were the ones widening in fury now. Damn it, he would prefer Hashirama to beat him to a pulp then…then…belittle him like this!

“Damn right, I’m worthy! _Very_ soon, Tsunade’s going to worshipping _my_ cock and _not_ yours!”

The Shodaime was still laughing, softer now, more contained but still. It infuriated Jiraiya. Then he was watching the older man reach for these ties around his hakama. Jiraiya frowned as he heard the Shodaime making a definitive pull at his fundoshi.

Then Hashirama had the nerve to beckon him closer with his hand. Jiraiya crossed his arms. He was not that stupid to get close!

“Aww, is the _little_ man, chicken?”

Jiraiya growled. He then stomped over. He got close, his face burned. This was a very bromance thing comparing cocks. It was something Jiraiya had done with Orochimaru not with…with…

“You can't scare me, you bastard!”

Then Jiraiya was looking down. His face felt hot. The world around him seemed to spin. That…that was not possible. That couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be _that_ big! It couldn’t! It couldn’t! It _couldn’t_!

“Now tell me, little boy… As my Tsuna has had a taste of the _king_ , do you really think _you_ can compete?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, is Hashirama right?
> 
> Comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade gets cold feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Queerleo and Nana for your reviews!
> 
> Thank you to Blackywhity, Lurking_scarecrow, Miab150 and the 7 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!

Perfect, Jiraiya wanted everything to be perfect. So what if Hashirama had completely shot his ego a month before? So what? Jiraiya still had one thing that Hashirama did not have, he was _not_ a jackass! His parents had made sure to be out of town. They were very supportive of his endeavours. Then again, Jiraiya had not exactly told them that he was persuing Tsunade. Even they would have warned him against getting involved with the wife of the great god of shinobi.

Bah! Hashirama might have the power, he might even have the body, but he sure had turned into a dick with Tsunade. And here Jiraiya had thought that Hashirama was cool.

Jiraiya then went over to the bedside tables. There were candles there. Some smelled sweet, some smelled spicy, they were all scents that his parents told him would set the mood. Jiraiya knew that Tsunade was horny. Jiraiya also knew that Tsunade had been coming to him for her needs and not him. She had made this choice all by herself. And nothing would happen to flip things the other way. 

Jiraiya lit the candles just as he heard a knock on the front door.

“Hime’s here…” 

……………

Tsunade found the whole thing so incredibly sweet. Jiraiya was not usually a tidy guy, but his house was in fine order. But what Tsunade liked the most was Jiraiya cooking…Jiraiya _cooking_ … 

Jiraiya had never been one to cook on their missions, so for him to do it now was rather impressive. He rather reminded her of her grandfather…

Tsunade winced. No, no, she would not think about him. She would not think about how she felt his wandering hands on her body during the night. She would not think about his honeyed words to lead her into a fuck fest. 

She did _not_ need him anymore, she had Jiraiya. Jiraiya who was trying so hard, so very hard. Tsunade made sure to smile as she ate her food. Jiraiya was getting this look on his face, that questioning looking…

“You have sure matured over these years Jiraiya…” Tsunade cooed. She liked the way that deep blush grew on her teammate’s cheeks. At least he had grown modest over the years. She liked that. It made him different. Well different from her grandfather.

She had really screwed things up with her husband. If only she had not have gotten pregnant. If only the abortion had actually worked. It did not occur to Tsunade that without all that, there would have been no marriage in the first place.

“Have I, Tsunade?” 

Jiraiya was taking her hand into his. She did not resist. She found it ever so adorable the way Jiraiya was kissing the back of her hand. He had turned into such a gentleman. Then Jiraiya was trailing soft circles with his fingers in the palms of her hands. And Tsunade was soon shuddering in desire. Jiraiya’s hands had a certain mastery about them, a certain confidence.

……………

Oh, kami, Jiraya’s fingers, Jiraiya’s _fingers_! Tsunade was only her back, naked with her legs bowing open and her cunt on display.

“Oh, kami! Oh, kami! Oh, f-f-fuuuu!” Tsunade yelled as her back spasmed wildly up and down from the bed. What was this magic? What was this…this amazingness that Jiraiya was doing to her? He had rubbed this cool gel-like liquid over his hands. He had pressed one hand against her groin as her cunt started to throb. And then he gave her cunt one firm stroke.

One stroke, led to another, and another, until Jiraiya’s fingers were going round and round in her cunt. The throbbing became this burn of intense proportions. Her back was aching so much, that she was spasming right of the bed.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuuck!” 

Then Tsunade was hunching forward. She couldn’t breathe, she needed relief, and then she was shaking, shaking, crying, screaming… Then she came, like a hose pipe squirting over everything and everyone. 

For a while, Tsunade did not know if it was Jiraiya or her grandfather between her legs. And then her muscles felt like they were uncoiling, and then Tsunade was falling back onto the bed. It was a little hard to get air. 

“Oh my Tsuna, you really were pent up _weren’t_ you?” she heard her grandfather say.

“What, what did you say?” Tsunade snapped.

“Calm, hime, you don’t need to get testing with me?” Jiraiya’s voice, but hadn’t her grandfather just spoken to her? She then felt another pair of fingers brushing against her clit. She mewled, she cried, she hunched forward and squirted again and again. Soft fingers, barely stroking her, damn it, how could she be this sensitive, this vulnerable. 

Tsunade lay back feeling confused. Should her husband not be the one to do this?

Tsunade then looked up. Jiraiya was standing over her. Jiraiya was starting to peel off his clothes layer by layer. Yes, Tsunade had known this was coming, but then why did her heart feeling so…hesitant? There had only been one man she had seen naked. There had only been one man who had fucked her, impregnated her, who had married her…

But…but her grandfather had gone from being such a gentleman to such a bastard. Her grandfather had chosen that worm over her. She had always been first in the Shodaime’s life, and Tsunade did not like sharing the spotlight.

Then Jiraiya was down to his underwear. Was he already aroused? It looked so small. Her grandfather’s erections were so massive, he had ended up tearing many of his underwear around her. That was why he slept naked. That and encouraging, torturing her to ask for it!

Bah, as if she would even do that! Even if her grandfather’s cock had driven her mad with lust on many, many occasions. Why couldn’t her grandfather be like Jiraiya?

Wait? Was that Jiraiya’s cock? That couldn’t be possible. It was so small, so small… It would not be enough…

Then Jiraiya was on her. Jiraiya was looking down on her. He was kissing the side of her face as confused further gripped her heart. What was she doing? Shouldn’t she be at home with her grandfather? Shouldn’t it be him pressing into her hot horny body?

Tsunade groaned as she felt Jiraiya’s cock brushing against her cunt. Jiraiya was wrapping his arms around her. But she didn’t want Jiraiya’s arms, but her grandfather’s! She could not say that now, could she? She was the one who had seduced Jiraiya. She was the one who had to lead him on. She could not pull out and deny Jiraiya. Like that, she would be no better than her grandfather.

That bastard!

Then Jiraiya was pushing into her. Tsunade expected to arch from the impact, to cry, to moan from the sheer pressure of getting penetrated.

That didn’t happen.

Her grandfather’s cock as huge from the get-go. It made her stretch, it much her cry out, it made her lose her mind. Jiraiya’s cock was like a runt in comparison.

Jiraiya went through the moans, but nothing. Tsunade felt nothing but the increasing burn of needing something bigger, much bigger, her grandfather…

Tsunade then let out a groan of frustration.

“Do I feel as good to you as you do to me, him?”

There it was her way out. Tsunade lifted her arm. Jiraiya looked down on her confused, stopping all movement.

“Hime? What’s wrong?” And damn it, why did Jiraiya have to be so caring with this? 

“I…I can’t do this. I can’t… I can’t…”

And then Tsunade was the one pulling away from Jiraiya. Then she was climbing off the bed.

“Hime…wait! Did I…did I hurt you?” 

Oh the poor boy, the poor boy… Jiraiya thought that he had hurt her. No, no, this was her fault, this was all her fault. Oh kami, she had gone against her marriage vows. Her grandfather was not fucking around with other women, but she was being unfaithful. He would never love her now. And that brought tears to Tsunade’s eyes.

She pulled her clothes over her body, covering her shame as her tears ran down her face.

“Hime? Is it me? Or…or is it him?” 

And Jiraiya was just there, stroking her cheek. Tsunade pulled away. She couldn’t look at him. She had screwed things up again. _Her_ grandfather would never forgive her for this. _She_ would never forgive herself for this. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry… I can’t…I just can’t…” Tsunade stuttered, her heart hurting, her heart pounding… Oh kami, what had she done?

“Shush, Tsunade, shush, you don’t need to cry. I’m not angry with you. I could never be angry with you.”

Tsunade flinched. Her skin was starting to crawl. It was not Jiraiya’s hand she wanted on her cheek, but her husband’s. It was him she wanted. Damn it, it was his love that she craved, and now she would never get it.

“I can’t do this anymore…”

And with those words Tsunade left, her head spinning. She needed help. She needed guidance. But who? But who? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tobirama tries to pick up the pieces.
> 
> Please consider leaving comments and kudos!


End file.
